Creep
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie is being hunted but why? Can his brothers protect him? What'll happen to Donnie if they fail? WARNING! involves a lot of sexual harassment and rape in future chapters! R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! YAY! This is a little different from what I usually do... like this is gonna be a bit of a gross and creepy story... Enjoy?**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 1**

The four turtles ran across the rooftops until they reached their desired spot.

''Everyone remember the plan?'' Leo asked quietly.

''Yes''

''Uh… no'' The three brothers looked at Mikey angrily.

''I went through it twice when we left the lair!'' Leo hissed before sighing. ''Urgh… Ok Mikey listen up. This part of town is the darkest so it's the perfect hiding spot, there are four rooftops we're gonna hide on, this one, the one across from us, the one to the right and the one to the right of the one across from us. A kraang droid is supposed to come here to meet with the guy we beat up yesterday only now he's not gonna be here. As soon as the kraang leaves the van all four of us jump down and attack, the van's supposed to be filled with mutagen canisters''

''Oh yeah! I heard you talk about that!'' Mikey laughed. ''I didn't know we were gonna do that tonight though. Ya should've said!''

The four turtles went onto their rooftops and waited with their phones out.

''Shouldn't be too much longer guys'' Leo told them through the phone.

Donnie frowned as he waited for the van but froze as he felt a presence behind him, he couldn't hear anyone though.

''Guys'' Donnie whispered. ''Don't talk to me for a minute ok? I'm gonna have to hide, someone else is up here''

Donnie hung up and quietly turned around, he could tell his brothers were looking in his direction but they had no chance of being able to see anything.

He slowly crawled across the roof and jumped down into the alley below, there was nobody about but he could still feel somebody following him.

His phone vibrated and he answered quietly.

''Hello?''

''Donnie the van's about to come. Are you ok?'' Leo asked. Don had been brought back into the four way chat.

''It's too dark to see anything but I know someone's following me'' Don whispered back. ''I don't know how close they are or if they're going to attack but they're staring at me''

''I'm not going to attack you'' a silky voice echoed through the alley causing Donnie to jump and pull his Bo staff out.

''Show yourself'' Donnie growled but everything had went silent again. ''Hello?''

He put his phone to his ear again as he heard the sound of the van.

''Ok I'm coming back now to help'' He sighed.

''Who's the creep Don?'' Raph asked in concern.

''I don't know but he told me he wasn't going to attack me'' Don replied as he made his way back onto the roof.

''Hurry Donnie'' Mikey said quietly. ''We're gonna attack soon and we don't want ya alone with that dude''

''Relax I'm almost there'' Donnie said as he edged towards where the van was parked.

''Attack'' Leo said before hanging up. Three of the turtles jumped down to attack but when Donnie was about to he felt a cold chain wrap around his arms and stomach, he was pulled back and pushed against the ground.

A light suddenly turned on in front of his face, blinding him and preventing him from seeing his attacker.

''Wow… You're even more amazing close up'' The man whispered. ''What a creature… so slender… soft skinned!''

Donnie shuddered and tried to get free but the person stroked his cheek gently.

''Don't be afraid'' The voice sighed seductively. ''I would never hurt you… You're too beautiful''

''DONNIE? WHERE ARE YOU?'' Don heard Leo shout as the sound of a van driving away caught his attention.

''LOOK! THERE'S A LIGHT!'' Mikey's voice shouts.

''I must go'' The person's mouth brushes Donnie's ear. ''But I'll be near… watching''

He felt the weight release him and the light turned off leaving Donnie in the darkness, he felt the chains grow tighter and heard footsteps walking away.

Suddenly three more light hit him causing him to cringe in fear. Were there more like this strange man? Was this his back up coming to take him away.

''Donnie! It's ok bro, it's just us'' Leo's voice said gently. Donnie opened his eyes as the lights dimmed slightly to see his brothers holding their T-phones up to see him.

''Oh'' he breathed in relief. ''Sorry''

''You ok dude?'' Mikey asked as Raph freed him from his chains. ''What happened? How come you're not hurt?''

''Don't sound so disappointed Mikey!'' Raph snapped. ''You want him hurt?''

''No! It's just usually… if someone has us bound with chains'' Mkey cringed. ''They do something''

''I wouldn't hurt my prey'' the man's voice interrupts them. ''I would never want to damage such lovely skin''

They all shudder in disgust at the sound of the voice.

''LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!'' Raph yelled angrily. ''HE AIN'T NOBODY'S PREY!''

''He's my prey and you cannot protect him from me'' The voce says sternly.

''Wanna bet?'' Leo snarled as he drew his Katana. ''Just try to get near him and we'll see what happens''

''You won't always have your eye on him'' The voice chuckles. ''The minute you blink he'll be mine to play with''

The brothers shuddered once again as it all went quiet.

''Let's go home'' Mikey squeaked. ''I wanna get away from this creep''

''We can't'' Leo frowned worriedly. ''He's following us and he'll discover the lair''

They all sigh.

Donnie felt bad, he didn't want to be the cause of this but he was afraid. What did this man want to do with him if he didn't want to kill him? He had a bad feeling he already knew.

''Guys'' Donnie mumbled. ''Can we go to a brighter part of the city… I don't feel comfortable being somewhere I can't see''

''Sure Donnie'' Leo nodded. ''Let's go.''

The four turtles went back to their usual patrol route and sat down on their favourite rooftop, everyone felt on edge at the thought of some weirdo watching them.

''So what're we gonna do?'' Mikey asked worriedly. ''We can't go home''

''You guys can go home if you want'' Donnie said quietly, ''I'll be ok''

''I think we all know you won't be ok'' Leo said sternly. ''We're not going anywhere without you''

Donnie nodded quietly.

''I'll call Sensei and tell him we're staying at Aprils'' Raph sighed as he pulled out his phone.

''Great'' Leo nodded. ''I'll call April and tell her she can't come down to the lair until we call her telling her otherwise, I'll say we're having a family issue''

Mikey shuffled closer to Donnie as they watched their big brothers lie for Don.

''Do you know what this guy looks like?'' Mikey asked curiously.

''No'' Donnie shook his head. ''I couldn't see him earlier''

Mikey just nodded in response.

''What do you think he'll do if he catches you?''

Donnie gulped in response.

''I don't know Mikey but'' he took a deep, shuddering breath. ''It'll be bad and horrible…''

Mikey hugged Donnie tightly.

''Weird stuff always happens to us'' Mikey huffs. ''It's just not fair''

''You're right Mikey'' Donnie sighed as he looked at the many buildings of New York. ''It's just not fair''.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 at last! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 2**

Mikey looked at Donnie, his brother was extremely pale and scared. Mikey frowned as he thought of all the times his brother had protected him, even against their own brothers…

It was time to thank him.

''Donnie'' Mikey nudged his brother gently, Don looked up at him. ''You've always protected me from danger and stuff so… I'm gonna protect you now! It's my thank you to you!''

''Oh please don't Mikey, What if he hurts you?'' Donnie said worriedly. ''I'm afraid he'll do something to the three of you if you try to stop him''

Mikey sighed as he realised Donnie was trembling slightly.

''Ok guys'' Leo announced as he and Raph joined them again, they both froze when they saw Donnie.

''Mikey! What did you say!?'' Raph growled.

''Nothing! I swear!'' Mikey yelped. ''I just told him we were gonna protect him and now he's all afraid we're gonna get hurt!''

Leo and Raph looked at Donnie quizzically.

''Wait… you're afraid… for us?'' Leo asked quietly. ''But why? It's you he's after''

''If you guys get hurt because of this creep it'll be all my fault'' Donnie muttered. ''I know what you guys are like, you'll risk your lives for me and I really don't want that. You're no use to the world if you're dead''

''You can't just expect us to let him take you'' Raph stepped forward. ''He has no right''

Donnie said nothing but let out a sigh. Leo decided to carry on with what he was going to say anyway.

''Guys, we're gonna have to stay on this rooftop until we figure something out. When we sleep one person will stay on watch, one of us will be voted to go and scavenge for food at a time. Donnie is not to be left alone.'' He commanded in his best leader voice. ''We need to work together in order to keep each other safe… this is an important mission. This is a mission to stop some creep from hurting one of our own so I expect everyone to work well. Understood?''

''Hai'' Raph and Mikey nodded.

They all looked at Donnie. He looked up at them before sighing, he wouldn't be able to fight with them, nothing he'd say would make any difference now that their minds have been made up.

''Hai'' He nodded hesitantly ''But''

They all frowned.

''If the guy threatens to kill any of you I'm going to go with him. Nobody is dying!'' He frowns back, ''got it?''

He watched as his brothers looked at one another and they nodded.

''Fine'' They huffed.

''Good'' Donnie grinned. They smirked back at him and for a moment it felt as if the danger never existed.

''What a cute smile!'' The voice said happily. ''Look at that gap in your teeth! You're so unique! It's wonderful!''

Donnie gulped, he felt disgusted. He didn't want to grin again, he hated his gap now too. He wasn't going to smile again.

''COME OUT RIGHT NOW!'' Raph screamed. ''STOP PLAYNG AROUND!''

''I'm not ready. You three haven't slipped up yet'' The man said before roaring with laughter. ''BUT WHEN YOU DO!'' Another laugh escaped him, ''HE'LL BE ALL MINE!''

The four brothers looked around them as the mad laughing stopped.

Raph was looking angrier than he ever had in his life, Leo and Mikey both looked disgusted. Mikey looked at Leo and saw the anger in his face and mirrored it, if he was going to protect Donnie he'd better copy Leo after all he knows what he's doing.

''I really wanna hurt that guy!'' Raph snarled.

''We all do Raph but all he does is hide and make comments about Donnie'' Leo's frown deepened and Mikey's did too. ''There's not a lot we can do right now''

''Hey, D!'' Mikey called over to Donnie as he kept Leo's facial expression on. ''Do you have any idea who this guy could be?''

Donnie shook his head looking a bit surprised that Mikey was taking this all so seriously.

''I can't think of anyone we know who'd act like this'' He said before frowning in thought. ''It could have something to do with the Shredder I guess… I really doubt it has anything to do with the kraang''

They all paused hoping the man would make the mistake of making a comment about what Donnie had just said but everything just stayed silent.

They sighed together before sitting together in the middle of the rooftop.

''Morning will be here soon'' Leo nodded. ''We need to start collecting supplies''

''Relax Leo, we're not surviving the wilderness'' Mikey snickered before realising he was supposed to be copying Leo. ''I mean… um… yeah! We need warmth, shelter and food!''

''We only need warmth and food'' Leo smirked at his little brother's attempt to be serious. ''We'll just duck into that alley down there if it rains''

''I knew that'' Mikey waved his hand awkwardly. ''So what do we do?''

''I'll sneak into the lair and get some blankets and stuff'' Raph shrugged. ''But I don't think I should steal food from Sensei''

''ok, while you're doing that Mikey, Don and I will break into a grocery store and take what we need'' he saw the guilty looks on his brother's faces. ''It's our only choice, besides we're always protecting that shop, it owes us''

They chuckled a little before separating.

It was time to collect what they needed before morning without getting caught! Easy right?

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy with the support this story is getting! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 3**

Raphael crept through the sewers as quietly as he possibly could, he didn't want his Father to catch him and make him explain everything! He wanted to get back to Donnie as soon as possible, he was in danger.

He's always in danger now.

It frustrated Raph that he didn't know who was behind his brother's harassment, all he wanted to do was kill the guy so Donnie could be safe and have the courage to be himself again.

He ground his teeth as he remembered the sound of the man's voice as he taunted them, Raph at first thought that he man wanted to test on his brother but now… now he wasn't so sure. The way the man spoke… he had heard that tone before, they all had. Whenever they came across a rape the rapist would use that tone on his victim to show them how much they desired them.

Raph shuddered as he pictured the man attacking Donnie.

No! That won't happen!

They would never let that happen!

But what if he threatens to kill them? Donnie already said if it came to that he would willingly go with the guy. They couldn't really let Donnie do that could they?

But they promised…

And what if it's Mikey he threatens?

What if it's him? Leo wouldn't let the man kill any of his little brothers…

He realised he had just arrived outside the lair, he shook the thoughts out of his head and slipped in silently.

Meanwhile topside Leo, Donnie and Mikey had just arrived outside the grocery shop, they were scared of doing this.

This was something the purple dragons would do!

''How do we get in without triggering the alarm?'' Donnie asked with a frown.

''Yeah'' Mikey chirped as he pretended to inspect the shop. ''No skylight this time!''

''Is there any way you could deactivate it?'' Leo asked hopefully. Donatello stepped forward and inspected the door and windows before joining his brothers again.

''they're electric, My T-phone should be able to override them and disable them'' Donnie nodded as he pulled out his phone, ''Give me a minute''

''So naughty'' The voice chuckled lightly. ''I like that''

The three brothers jumped and Donnie dropped his phone.

They groaned angrily. Don picked up his phone and forced himself to ignore the frightened feeling in his gut.

''Ok… alarms are deactivated'' He nodded. ''Let's hurry up''

They slipped into the dark, empty grocery store.

Back at the lair Raphael had grabbed a huge amount of blankets and shoved them into a spare duffel bag, he grabbed a few matches and candles just in case. He was about to leave but he felt a presence behind him.

''Raphael?'' It was Splinter. ''What are you doing home? Where are your brothers?''

Raph spun round and smiled at his Father/Sensei.

''Um… they're still at April's. I was told to come back here and get some bedding, April didn't have enough for all four of us'' Raph shrugged.

''You came home willingly to do your brothers a favour?'' Splinter raised an eyebrow.

''I wouldn't say willingly'' Raph frowned. ''More like nagged into doing it''

''Ah'' Splinter smiled. ''I see''

''I really should be heading back Sensei… the pizza might arrive before I do. I want a piece before Mikey eats it all'' Raph readjusted the strap before turning towards the door.

''Yes. Michelangelo does have a tendency to eat other people's food'' Splinter nodded. ''Good luck in getting there first Raphael, do not hurt your brother if he beats you though. You know what he's like''

Raph chuckled and nodded before venturing back out into the sewers. Now he felt bad.

His Father didn't know one of his sons were in danger. After all this Raph may never hurt his brothers again no matter how much they annoy him, he doesn't want his brothers in trouble again.

''Leo! We didn't think this through'' Mikey hissed with full arms. ''We should've brought a bag or something!''

''Mikey'' Donnie called from around the corner. ''This is a corner shop! There are a ton of bags at the cash registers''

''Oh'' Mikey grinned as he rushed to the cash registers and placed the items he found in several bags.

''Make sure to just get things we don't need to cook'' Leo called from another part of the shop,

''yeah we know'' Mikey and Donnie replied as they spread around a bit more.

''My prey is all alone'' A voice whispered through the aisles. ''I'm coming to get you!''

''DON!'' Leo and Mikey yelped.

Donnie froze where he was as he felt a presence behind him, he looked round but no one was there. He could hear his brothers running to his part of the store, suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he was forced against the shelves.

''Scream for me'' the voice breathed in his ear as the sound of a knife was pulled from his pocket.

Leo and Mikey bumped into each other.

''C'mon'' Leo nodded. Donnie's frightened scream echoed around them causing them to run madly to where it came.

Mikey pulled out his phone.

''Raph!'' Mikey yelped.

''What!? What's wrong?'' Raph asked immediately.

''You gotta get here quick! We're in trouble!'' Mikey gulped. Another scream was heard.

''WAS THAT DONNIE!?'' Raph demanded, Mikey could hear him running.

''Yeah! Hurry Raph!'' Mikey said before hanging up. They arrived at the other side of the store to find a few bags filled with food but no Donnie.

''DONNIE!?'' Leo called as fear gripped his heart. He heard quiet crying coming from a corner and he headed towards it.

As he got closer he recognised the shape, he knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Donnie'' He breathed as he felt his brother trembling under his hand.

''GUYS!? GUYS!?''

''Over here Raphie'' Mikey called. Leo didn't look round as his angry brother arrived and stared at his crying brother.

''Donnie'' Leo tried again. ''What did he do to you Donnie? What did he do?''

There was a moment of silence until Donnie's soft voice finally began to work.

''H-He attacked me from behind… he p-pinned me to the shelves and st-started… started… he kept stroking me Leo… he said I was gonna be his p-pet'' Donnie shuddered.

''He's never going to touch you again Don'' Leo replied gently, he pulled his shaking brother into a hug. ''You don't need to be afraid anymore''

Mikey and Raph knelt next to them and joined in the hug.

''Why's he after me?'' Donnie squeaked. ''I don't understand''

''He's sick in the head Donnie'' Raph replied firmly. ''Don't let him scare you''

''You're gonna be ok Donnie, no matter what, we'll work out how to stop this guys and you'll be ok'' Mikey nodded as tears of his own spilt from his eyes.

The three brothers comforted the fourth as he trembled violently. Poor Donnie had never felt so afraid in his life, he only hoped his brothers were right.

* * *

**Poor Donnie! Please Review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY EASTER GUYS! I'm on a role today! I've eaten so much chocolate and I've written the next to chapters for Creep after this one! (I'm only posting one chapter though. Sorry~)**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 4**

The four brothers left the grocery store, they walked so close to one another that their arms were touching.

Donnie glared at the floor, he wanted to take a stand. He wasn't going to be treated like this!

But he was scared.

''We're almost there'' Leo nodded, ''Then we can finally rest''

''It's been a long night'' Mikey sighed as they climbed onto the rooftop.

They sat together and shared their blankets. They looked to the horizon to see the sun starting to rise, the sky was dyed a golden orange colour. It was beautiful.

''I hope it doesn't rain'' The others nodded. Donnie could feel his eyes drooping, he'd had enough for today, all he wanted to do now is sleep.

''Go to sleep Donnie'' Leo mumbled without looking at his brother, Donnie nodded and lay down with his blanket wrapped tightly around him. ''You'll be safe tonight''

Within seconds Donnie's soft snoring could be heard, the three brothers shuffled closer to him and continued to watch the sunrise.

''Splinter caught me'' Raph sighed, Leo and Mikey looked over at him. ''I told him that April just didn't have enough bedding for us all''

''I bet Sensei knows what's going on'' Leo muttered as he watched the sky. ''he always senses these things. I bet he's worried''

''We're not going home anytime soon huh?'' Mikey refused to look at his older brothers. ''Which is stupid''

''What?'' Leo frowned. ''It's not stupid''

''Yeah it is'' Mikey frowned slightly. ''If went home we'd be in familiar surroundings and Sensei'd be there to help protect us''

Raph and Leo looked at their little brother.

''But we have two escape routes in the lair, he could totally close them both off then we'd be trapped with him'' Leo sat up straight. ''That's a risk we just can't take''

''Do you really think we'll be able to out run him?'' Mikey looked at his brothers angrily. ''He's like a shadow, he's faster than us! We can't escape him, we have to end him''

''You've watched movies with this scenario huh?'' Raph smirked. Mikey's eyes widened and a blush crossed his face.

''No…'' Mikey bowed his head slightly. ''I read it in a comic book once.''

''Yeah but the difference is this is real life not some comic book with an author who wants to cause drama for their characters'' Leo smiled. ''We aren't being written, we're real. No author's gonna kill us off or hurt us''

Mikey and Raph nodded with small smiles.

''I'm going to sleep'' Mikey yawned as he lay down next to Donnie with a blanket of his own. ''Night''

''Goodnight little brother'' Leo put a hand on Mikey's head as the young turtle fell asleep, he looked at Raph. ''Only one of us has to stay up, you wanna sleep?''

''Nah… I won't be able to sleep tonight'' Raph sighed as he hugged his knees to his chest, ''Not with that wacko hunting my bro''

''Yeah'' Leo nodded in understanding. ''I won't be able to sleep either. It's just so… unnerving''

''Unnerving?'' Raph cocked his head as he looked at his brother.

''I'm sick of saying creepy'' He chuckled.

''But creepy's the best word for it'' Raph pointed out before sighing. ''What are we gonna do Leo? We can't let him hurt Donnie''

''We agreed that if one of us is threatened we'd allow Donnie to sacrifice himself'' Leo growled bitterly. ''We have no choice. We'll just have to prevent that from happening''

''He doesn't want to kill Don'' Raph gulped. ''I recognised the tone''

''I did too but I'd rather not think about it'' Leo grimaced.

''We have to'' Raph demanded. ''We can't just pretend this isn't happening! We need to think of something''

Leo nodded but stayed silent.

The two brothers sat and watched as the sun finally appeared fully, they could hear the humans leaving their homes to go to work and school.

''Talk about your early risers'' Raph smirked, Leo smiled back.

''And you thought I was bad''

They shared a chuckle before watching the humans walk around below them.

A couple of hours later Donnie woke up to see the back of Mikey's head in front of his face. He smiled slightly and sat up without disturbing his little brother.

He looked over to see his two eldest brothers watching the humans with dazed eyes.

He looked around, it was such a bright day!

''You still here?'' Donnie mumbled as he scanned the rooftops around. ''Too bright for you?''

He stood up and decided to take a quick patrol around the area.

He leapt onto the first rooftop before jumping to the second, then the third and finally the fourth. This was the tallest building in the area, he could see for miles.

''No sign of him'' He observed. ''Doesn't like being seen''

Back at the rooftop camp Leo and Raph had snapped out of their daydreams.

They got up and walked back to where their brothers had been sleeping to find one missing.

''DONNIE!?'' They yelped causing Mikey to wake with a squeak.

''WHAT? WHAT?'' He yelped as he jumped to his feet, he looked around with a frown, ''Where's D?''

The brothers looked around themselves in fear.

''Dude'' Mikey shivered. ''That guy must've taken him… that means he was close to me… how did I not wake up?''

Everyone shuddered, Mikey turned to Raph and Leo with an angry look on his face.

''WHY WASN'T ANYONE LOOKING OUT!?'' He demanded. ''HE COULDA SNATCHED BOTH OF US! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING US!''

Leo and Raph bowed their heads in shame.

''Let's look around, maybe he's not far'' He sighed. He and Mikey split up, suddenly Raph started growling.

''What?'' Mikey asked.

''Found him'' Raph snarled. ''He's up there'' He pointed to the silhouette of his brother and the three turtles made their way towards him.

Donne sighed as a gentle breeze brushed against him making his mask tails float elegantly next to his face.

''Where are you?'' He frowned worriedly, ''You wouldn't give up that easily.''

He suddenly felt presences behind him, he froze before turning slowly only to find his brothers glaring at him.

He sighed in relief.

''He's not here'' He commented. ''It's too bright''

''You don't know that Donatello'' Leo spat, Donnie flinched at the use of his full name. ''He could be hiding in an alley where it's dark! What were you thinking?''

''He wasn't thinking'' Raph answered for him. ''Idiot''

''I just wanted to see if I could catch him'' Donnie sighed. ''I was hoping he wouldn't be here so we could go home''

''Aww Boo hoo! He's home sick'' Raph mocked. Mikey and Leo frowned at him. ''I don't care! That's no excuse to go and put yourself in danger and make us worry for you!''

''I know'' Donnie sighed. ''It was stupid… but it's my problem and I feel like I should be the one to deal with it. You guys shouldn't have to suffer because of me… You guys would feel the same, I know you would''

The others stayed quiet, he had a point.

''Let's just go back to our camp'' Leo muttered. Mikey and Raph were quick to follow but Donnie hung back for a second.

''Just leave me alone'' He growled, ''You're not going to win''

''Move yer shell Donnie!'' Raph snapped. Donnie sighed before following his angry brothers back to camp.

He was in for one hell of a lecture!

* * *

**tut tut tut! Shame on you D! Please Review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go at last! Some action! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 5**

Donnie sat on the roof as his brothers paced in front of him, he looked at the rooftops around and wondered if the man was watching.

He could feel the anger radiating off his three brothers as they struggled to find something to say.

He sighed silently, his brothers shot him a glare. Leo stepped forward with Raph and Mikey on either side, Don had to suppress an eye roll.

''Donnie'' Leo began angrily. ''What you did was unbelievably stupid! Your reason for doing it was even more idiotic it's hard to believe you're supposed to be smart. You cannot just leave whenever you feel like it, the whole reason we're up here is protect you! The least you could do is stay put!''

Donnie zoned out and watched as Leo's mouth continued to form angry words with Raph and Mikey nodding along with them.

He was finding it difficult to look at them because they were standing in front of the sun, usually he would ask them to move so he didn't go blind but he thought it better if he stayed quiet.

Suddenly a black shape appeared behind Leo, the three brothers couldn't see it but Donnie could. The shadow was huge and it was making Don feel uncomfortable.

''Are you even listening to me!?'' Leo's outraged voice caught Donnie's attention, he looked back down at Leo before noticing the shadow shake its head.

''Um...'' Donnie stood up slowly without taking his eyes off of it, it brought out a knife and looked like it was about to kill Leo. ''I so was but… there's something more important going on right now''

''Donnie!'' The three brothers snapped. Donnie used that moment to leap over them and take down the shadow, he hit right into it which caused the shadow to drop the knife and them both to roll across the rooftop.

Yet the man was still just pure darkness.

''H-How is this possible?'' Donnie breathed as the shadow went through him and stood up, he jumped to his feet too.

''DONNIE!'' The brothers shouted as they ran to his side. ''Get away from him''

''You like it Donatello?'' It was the man! ''I made the technology myself''

The brothers gasped as the man stepped towards them.

''Don't try to resist me boy'' He chuckled, ''You won't win. I will have you for my own''

''Never'' Raph growled threateningly.

He marched forwards and the shadow backed away looking wary.

''Stay away from my brother or I swear ta god I will kill you!'' Raph snapped as he pulled his sais out. ''You're really pissin' me off!''

The shadow pointed at Donnie.

''This isn't over'' He growled. ''These idiots will not stop me. Do not rely on them''

And with that the man evaporated into thin air.

''I can't believe I didn't sense him behind me'' Leo shook his head before smiling at Donnie, ''Well done Donnie. Looks like you saved my life''

Donnie gulped before offering a small, shy smile back. He turned to Raph and grinned.

''Thanks Raph… it looks like he's afraid of you'' Don chirped.

''He should be'' Raph nodded. ''I'm gonna stay true to my word''

''But he's, like, invisible'' Mikey pouts. ''He's so totally cheating! Who makes tech like that just to stalk a ninja turtle?''

The others shrugged as they sat together again.

''And why you?'' Mikey continued. ''We all kinda look the same! I mean yeah you're taller and you have a gap in your teeth… you're super skinny and really smart but you're still like us!''

They looked at one another awkwardly. Donnie smirked, his brother had practically just said that they are all unattractive especially Don, he could see Mikey trying to find a way to take back what he had said but he was struggling.

Leo shook his head and faced Don.

''You're not in trouble anymore and I won't lecture you any further but'' His eyes narrowed slightly. ''If you do something like that again I'm giving Raph permission to punish you''

Donnie looked over at Raph who was cracking his knuckles threateningly.

''I promise not to be stupid anymore'' Don nodded. ''As long as you guys promise to be better at keeping an eye out'' Raph and Leo blushed as Donnie smirked. ''I saw you two daydreaming''

''I'm with Donnie on this one'' Mikey nodded furiously.

They sat together silently for a moment before starting to feel restless.

What were they supposed to do now? There's no fun to be had on a rooftop.

Back at the lair they had plenty to do both separately and together but they couldn't go home, at least… not yet.

''Dudes'' Mikey groaned as he lay back onto his shell, ''There's nothing to do!''

''We can't even go for a run because it's daytime'' Leo sighed.

''Tonight we are scavenging for stuff to do'' Raph nodded. ''I don't care how dangerous it is. I don't think I can handle being up here like this every day with nothing to do''

The four turtles agreed.

Leo crossed his legs and meditated, Raph looked at him and did the same.

Donnie stood up and went to a different part of the rooftop that was in the shade and lay down, Mikey tried to meditate with Leo and Raph but was finding it difficult.

The three brothers opened an eye to see Don close his eyes with a sigh, he looked comfortable but worried.

''Can we use meditation to read his mind?'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''No'' Leo said as he closed his eyes again. ''That's only if you want to communicate with him. I don't know what happens if we focus on him though''

''We could try'' Raph shrugged. ''Got nothing better to do and meditation can do some freaky stuff!''

''I guess'' Leo nodded.

The three brothers focused on Donnie.

''hey! Stop it!'' Came Donnie's voice in their heads. ''I can feel you guys focusing on me now quit it! I'm fine''

They ignored him and suddenly everything went black.

They opened their eyes to see themselves surrounded in blue, there were small particles around them.

''hey what're these?'' Mikey asked as he went to touch one.

''What the-? Get out of my head'' Donnie's voice growled.

''We're in your brain?'' Mikey gasped. ''Where's all the smart stuff?''

''We're not in his brain Mikey'' Leo snapped. ''We're still focusing on him which is making him hear us''

''Oh'' Mikey blushed, they stopped focusing on their brother and the image cleared only to show them standing behind their meditating bodies on their rooftop.

''Well this is creepy'' Raph frowned.

''Cool'' Mikey grinned as he looked at himself. ''What's going on?''

''We're using our energy to leave our bodies'' Leo explained easily. ''Now if we go towards Donnie he may be able to sense us.''

They walked towards Don and he opened an eye, he looked over at his brothers bodies and sighed as he sat up.

''Guess I'm on watch out duty'' He muttered before frowning. He walked over to the three brothers and knelt before them, he waved a hand in front of their faces.

''heh! Not gonna work bro'' Mikey snickered as he watched.

''Weird… I've never seen Mikey focus like this'' Donnie sounded impressed. He stood back up and looked around, he sighed as he sat in the middle of the rooftop.

''so what now?'' Mikey asked.

Suddenly the image began to warp and black began to surround their oblivious brother.

''WHAT'S GOING ON?'' Raph yelled as a high wind began to pick up for them.

''THERE'S DARK ENERGY NEAR BY'' Leo shouted back. ''IT'S SURROUNDING DONNIE!''

''WHY?'' Mikey called in confusion. ''IS THAT GUY BACK?''

Donnie shivered suddenly as an uneasy feeling tickled the back of his neck. He stood up and pulled out his Bo, he looked around before spotting a familiar shadow on a nearby roof.

''WE NEED TO WAKE UP'' Leo commanded. ''HEAD TOWARDS YOUR BODYS AND FOCUS ON THEM''

They did as they were told just as the black energy consumed Donatello.

''He's back'' Don gasped. ''I can't believe it''

''I told you they would slip up'' The shadow sung as he headed towards their rooftop. ''I told you that you shouldn't rely on them. Now you're mine''

Donnie gulped as the shadow landed before him.

''SHOW ME WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!'' He growled as he struck the strange man.

''Not yet my pet'' The man laughed. ''You will see once you belong to me''

Donnie tried to fight back but the man was strong, he was knocked to the ground with the man standing over him.

''I never wanted to hurt you but if you fight me I'll have no choice but to use force'' He nodded, a black bag made of shadow appeared in his hand as rope made of shadow tied itself around Donnie.

Donnie struggled against it but it was no use.

''No fighing now'' The man smiled as the bag came closer to the poor turtle.

''GUYS!'' Donnie yelped. He felt terrified, was this the end? Had the shadow man finally won? ''HELP!''

Just before the bag could consume him three turtles knocked into the man's side causing him to fall, with his focus broken the rope and the bag evaporated.

Donnie sat up to see his three brothers pushing the shadow man away, he felt like he could cry with relief.

His brothers had saved him and he no longer had to worry about never seeing them again.

But the man was strong and proving difficult to defeat.

Donnie watched with exhaustion as his brothers tried to defend him, the shadow man glanced his way and threw a ball of shadow at him. He felt it hit him in the head and he knew no more.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 6**

''DONNIE!'' The three brothers screamed as Donnie lay still, they watched as the colour drained out of him.

The two sides stopped fighting as the brothers ran to their fallen comrade. They knelt by his side, Leo put his hand on Don's arm but quickly removed it.

''He's freezing…'' he panted. He gulped and checked Don over. ''He's still breathing but its shallow''

''Is he gonna be ok?'' Mikey asked as his eyes shone with tears. Raphael leapt to his feet and faced the shadow man.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?'' He growled.

''I've merely put him to sleep'' The man laughed. ''He will stay that way until I return to claim him for my own''

''YOU BASTARD!'' Raph snarled and stepped forward.

But the man was evaporating slowly.

''Now now'' He laughed. ''That's not the way to wake him up… You boys need to learn to show love or none of you will ever survive''

The man disappeared and Raph was back kneeling at Donnie's side.

''That asshole'' he muttered. He grabbed Donnie's shoulders and shook him. ''C'mon Donnie… wake up''

''he can't defend himself like this'' Mikey shivered. ''That's why he did it! Now he's gonna be easy to take and he's gonna think we didn't try to help him and he's gonna hate us and-''

''Mikey! Calm down'' Leo soothed, ''there's gotta be a way of waking him up but we need to calm down and focus''

The brothers nodded.

''Now… think… did the guy say anything that may hint at how to wake him up'' Leo frowned. ''Guy with a mouth like that musta let something slip''

''uh…'' Mikey coughed awkwardly, ''He said not to be mean and to… learn how to show love?''

''What? Is this some fairy tale shit?'' Raph grumbled. ''I ain't kissin' him!''

''You're not his true love anyway!'' Mikey mocked before turning serious, ''Maybe we should get April?''

''No'' Leo rolled his eyes. ''he meant love and care for one another''

''We've been trying to protect him this entire time!'' Raph growled irritably. ''What else are we supposed to do?''

They sat and looked down at their cold brother. They just didn't understand what they were supposed to do to save him.

Soon enough it was evening and the three brothers had lost hope.

''I can't do this'' Mikey began to cry and flung himself on his unconscious brother. ''Donnie… Please wake up! Don't do this to us!''

Raph and Leo began to cry too as they each grabbed one of Donnie's hands.

''We need you Donnie'' Leo hiccoughed. ''God… why did this have to happen to you?''

''We can't lose you Donnie… I can't handle losing you!'' Raph leant forward and buried his face into Don's shoulder. ''You're our brother… we're not strong enough to fight him but we'll die if he takes you''

Mikey kissed Donnie's forehead, Leo kissed the back of Don's hand and Raphael kissed Donnie's shoulder.

Suddenly warmth spread over Donnie's skin and his breathing returned to normal but the brothers didn't notice.

They cried for their brother out of worry and love for him.

Donnie's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his three brothers.

He frowned in concern as he felt their tears brush his skin, he felt tired and a little sick. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened and how he had lost consciousness, he smiled gently as he pushed himself up a little.

Leo, Raph and Mikey gasped and looked at Donnie.

''L-Love'' Leo stuttered. ''That really was the cure!''

They hugged Donnie fiercely as they tried to stop crying, Donnie hugged them back as tears came to his own eyes.

''I'm so happy to see you guys again'' He breathed. ''I thought that creep was gonna get me but you guys saved me! I was so scared I would never see you guys again''

''But we failed'' Leo pulled away and looked into Donnie's eyes, he cupped his face with both hands. ''We left you alone and took too long to come back, we couldn't stop him from putting you to sleep''

Mikey let out a little cry, Raph gripped Donnie tighter.

''Oh god… we're so sorry Donnie'' Leo kissed Don's forehead and hugged him again. ''We love you''

Mikey and Raph were still too choked up to say anything so they nodded furiously.

''I love you guys too'' Donnie smiled. ''I forgive you so you don't need to feel guilty, you guys can't have known he was gonna show up''

After a few more moments of hugging they released each other and watched the sun set with their shoulders touching.

''Maybe today wasn't so boring after all'' Mikey joked. ''That guy really knows how to fight boredom!''

The other laughed lightly in response.

''He was true to his word though'' Leo frowned, ''he really didn't hurt you when you didn't fight back''

Donnie shuddered slightly.

''I don't care I'm still gonna fight back'' He frowned. ''He's not getting me that easily''

Raph nodded.

''You better believe he's not getting you!'' Raph cracked his knuckles. ''That guy's gonna get his ass kicked when he next shows up''

Leo yawned before noticing Raph was struggling to not do the same thing.

''We haven't slept yet Raph'' He sighed. ''I think we should''

''I can't sleep after all that'' Raph grumbled.

''Well you're going to'' Leo said strictly, he turned to Mikey and Donnie. ''Will you two be ok?''

They nodded and saluted jokingly.

''If anything happens you MUST wake us up. Understood?'' Leo raised an eye ridge.

''yeah! None of that 'I can do this on my own' crap'' Raph nodded as he and Leo lay down under their blankets. ''Wake. Us. Up.''

''We will'' Mikey smiled.

They sighed as the two eldest brothers fell asleep, Mikey leant against Donnie's shell as they stared up at the night sky.

''Donnie'' He sighed. ''What're we gonna do?''

''Not a lot I'm guessing Mike'' Donnie replied lazily. ''There's isn't much we can do at this point''

''This dude isn't gonna give up is he?'' Mikey bowed his head and looked at the concrete.

''Probably not'' Don replied.

''Do you think we'll ever be the same after this?'' Mikey asked worriedly. ''You know… once we've defeated him''

''You mean 'if' we defeat him'' Donne looked over his shoulder at his smaller brother. ''I don't know… Leo and Raph will be more wary, alert and protective of us… I… It'll probably be a while before any of us wanna go topside again''

''Yeah'' Mikey sighed as a gently breeze swept the rooftop. ''It's weird… when we were younger we were so desperate to come up here and now look at us… look where topside got us''

''I guess some things just aren't as good as we imagined'' Donnie frowned as he looked up at the moon.

''Except pizza'' Mikey chuckled. ''Pizza is awesome''

''Man!'' Donnie grinned as he and Mikey lay down together. ''I could really go for a slice! With cheese, chicken, bacon… maybe a little garlic sprinkled over it''

''Shut up'' Mikey playfully punched Don's shoulder. ''You're making me hungry!''

They laughed a little together before falling silent.

''You're my best friend Donnie… you know that right?'' Mikey looked over at Don who was looking straight back with a smile of his own.

''I do Mikey'' He grinned revealing his gap. ''And you're my best friend too''

They grinned before looking back up at the stars.

''Are there any constellations out tonight?'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''yeah'' Donnie nodded.

''Show me them'' Mikey smiled. ''Tell me about them 'til Raphie and Leo wake up''

Donnie smiled before happily pointing out the first constellation he could see. Mikey listened happily as his brother told him all about the different constellations that were out that night and the stories behind them, he had never felt so at peace and happy.

Just him and his best friend relaxing under the stars.

* * *

**Is that the first happy ending to a chapter for this story? I think it is**... **Please Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've actually written the next two chapters for this and I'm tellin' ya, they ain't nice so enjoy this more innocent chapter while you still can! From the next chapter onwards it's gonna get pretty... um... horrific.**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 7**

Leo and Raph woke up to hear their intelligent brother talking about stars, they could see Mikey nodding along and asking questions to which Donnie happily answered with great detail.

''Y'know'' Leo whispered to his red banded brother. ''We've never actually listened to Donnie''

Raph looked at him in confusion.

''Yeah we have. We listen to him all the time'' Raph whispered back. ''He never shuts up''

''No I mean… we never listen to his theories or how he made something'' Leo explained. ''He always tries to go into deeper detail about this kinda stuff but we always make him shut up''

''I guess'' He frowned. ''That would be why he looks so happy now.''

They watched Donnie grin as Mikey repeated something he had said in wonder.

''That's so cool!'' Mikey enthused. ''How do you know this stuff bro?''

''I've studied star charts off the internet and in books. I wanted to learn about this stuff'' Don replied shyly. ''I knew it would never be much help in a mission but… I like knowing… I guess I just found stars interesting''

''You know everything Donnie'' Mikey nodded. ''That's super cool''

''I don't know everything Mikey'' Don chuckled. ''But that's my goal. Before I die I want to learn as much as possible! I want to know all of life's mysteries, I want to learn how people think… I just want to understand what this life's all about while I'm still here''

Leo and Raph sat next to their little brothers.

''That's gonna take a long time Donnie'' Leo smiled kindly. ''But knowing you, you'll manage it''

Donnie blushed. Raph grinned and put an arm around him.

''Let's go to the junkyard'' Raph nodded. ''We still need to find something to keep us occupied during the day''

The others agreed and nodded.

Together they arrived at the city's dump, it was completely silent but lit up with overhead lights.

''Let's go'' Leo nodded as he lead his brothers in.

They split up enough to look in their own junk piles but made sure they could still see each other.

''I FOUND A YO-YO!'' Mikey cheered. ''I'm gonna learn all the tricks!''

''Chess'' Leo announced as he held up a box with old chess pieces. ''I wish we had a board''

''I found some white chalk'' Raph replied. ''We'll just draw one''

Donnie was filling his belt with old tools and old contraptions he'd be able to take apart, he looked over to his brothers to see them still digging happily.

He had a sudden bad feeling.

He looked round to see a single Purple Dragon member cleaning his blade.

Suddenly Leo and Raph were next to him staring at the same member, they started creeping forwards to attack.

Donnie looked round at Mikey who was still digging.

''Oh no'' Don gasped as his eyes widened, there was a Purple Dragon above his little brother with a gun! ''MIKEY!'' He yelped as he ran towards said turtle.

Mikey jumped a little and turned to face Donnie, he squeaked as Don barrelled into him and a shot rang out.

Leo and Raph had finished dealing with their dragon and had heard the shot, they ran back to their little brothers to find them both lying in a heap with a dragon standing over them. They were about to run to them but a shadow had already killed the dragon.

''Shit'' Raph breathed. ''It's him''

''NOBODY ATTACKS MY PREY!'' The shadow screamed. Donnie and Mikey sat up and scrambled away from the shadow man.

But they were seen.

''Did either of you get hurt?'' The shadow asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

''Uh… no'' Mikey replied fearfully.

''Thanks for uh… you know'' Donnie gulped without looking up.

''I'm glad to see you're awake'' The shadow man chuckled. ''I guess your brothers understood my little hint. Don't worry my prey, I am not here to take you. I just wanted to protect you''

''Ok'' Mikey and Donnie looked at one another. ''Thanks?''

Leo and Raph crept up behind the shadow man and tried to grab him but he turned around and hugged them tightly.

''Now now friends'' The shadow teased. ''I just saved your little brothers. You should be thankful''

He released the brothers and disappeared.

''Ok this guy is really confusing'' Mikey pouted. ''He's trying to keep us safe and be nice to us but he also wants to take Donnie away''

''Actually'' A voice rang out around them. ''I'm quite interested in you all. Donatello is my prey but you three have peaked my interest, once I have Donatello I may have to consider having you as well''

They all shuddered.

''Why?'' Mikey asked worriedly but the voice didn't answer.

They had a bad feeling he was plotting something.

''Let's collect our stuff and go back to the campsite'' Leo commanded. ''There's been enough craziness for one night''

They arrived back at the campsite and laid out the things they had found.

There was a Yo-Yo,

Chess pieces,

Chalk,

Scrap metal,

Tools,

Old Circuit Boards,

Skipping rope,

A magic puzzle,

A pack of cards,

An old board game with only four pieces and one dice,

And an old bag filled with dirty marbles.

They hoped this would be enough to keep them occupied but with Mikey's short attention span they doubted it.

''I can't wait to play with all these toys!'' Mike whooped as he picked up the yo-yo and started playing with it.

Donnie fiddled with the old circuit board while Raph and Leo drew out a chess board and started their game.

They were all being pretty quiet except for the occasional 'Ouch' from Mikey who was trying to attempt the odd trick.

It was nice and relaxing. A good way to chill after their eventful time so far.

After a while a cold breeze started blowing and the four turtles began to feel cold, they cuddled up under the blankets together and ate cold baked beans. Donnie told them more about what he had learnt about space while they ate and the three brothers listened curiously. They asked questions, made comments and agreed with his theories, while some of what he was saying was too complicated for them to understand they still listened and responded where they could.

Donnie enjoyed finally being able to discuss his interests even though the majority of the discussing was him hypothesising.

They put their tins to the side and lay together, the warmth was comforting, soothing and soon lulled them to sleep.

But while they were sleeping a shadow watched over them and grinned, shadows were leaking out of his hands and towards the four brothers.

Now was his chance.

* * *

**Ok so... Review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter where I destroy souls... yeah...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to post this up early. I'm so sorry but there's rape in this chapter! I feel so bad. x**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 8**

The turtles woke up as the sun shone brightly down on New York. They had slept until noon!

''Urgh…'' Leo groaned before sitting up quickly. ''Nobody was on look out!'' He looked over at his brothers and blanched.

Donatello was gone.

''DONNIE!'' Leo yelped as he leapt to his feet, his shout caused Raph and Mikey to shoot up too.

''D-Donnie'' Mikey gasped as tears shone in his eyes before howling. ''DONNIE!''

''Shit… shit… SHIT!'' Raph grabbed at his head as he started pacing. ''Oh god… that creep got him! Oh god Donnie's screwed!''

Mikey sobbed hysterically as he searched the rooftop for his brother and best friend.

''Guys'' Leo called hoarsely from the edge of the roof, the other two rushed over and gasped.

Down in the alley was Donnie's gear and staff, his mask had been rolled up and something white was sticking out of it.

They jumped down and tried to ignore the horrible thought of their brother being stripped naked by the man who wanted to sexually assault him.

Leonardo picked up the note.

''I knew you would screw up'' He read as tears leaked from his eyes. ''At last I have my toy and I intend on enjoying him until he breaks, I may bring you boys here some time. I might even let you have a go''

Raph growled and punched the wall as Leo crushed the note in his hands.

Mikey felt like the world was spinning, he gripped the wall and puked. He retched even after his stomach was empty as his brothers tried to soothe him.

It wasn't working.

''D-Donnie'' Mikey cried softly as bile dribbled down his chin. ''H-He's gone… he got him and now he's gonna get hurt and we're never gonna see him again!''

Mikey whimpered as Raph rubbed his shell.

''Everythin's gonna be ok'' Raph growled with a voice full of emotion. ''We are not givin' up on him. We may not be able to stop that guy from… from'' he just couldn't bring himself to say it. ''But we can bring him home and keep him from ever experiencing it again''

Leo nodded.

''We can't abandon him now'' Leo bowed his head. ''We just can't''

''We're gonna kill that guy right?'' Mikey asked without looking up.

The other two looked at him with slight horror, their little brother had never wished anyone dead! Not even the Shredder!

''Yes'' Raph nodded firmly. ''He'll only attack again if we don't''

''C'mon'' Leo rubbed his eyes, ''We better look around for clues''

…

Donnie woke up feeling cold, he opened his eyes to find himself in a room made of stone. It was dark and there was no furniture.

Only metal chains lay on the ground. When he shifted he noticed his hands tied in front of him and his legs had long chains connecting him to the wall.

He looked over himself to see he was completely naked, he lifted his hands to check his face.

No mask either.

He wondered where his brothers were, he hoped they were safe.

But he knew where he was and he had no doubt that he knew who had brought him here.

The door opened in front of him to reveal his kidnapper for the first time.

''So this is what the Shadow man really looks like'' Donnie gasped.

''Hello my pet'' The man laughed back.

He was sickly skinny with tattered old clothes covering him, his shirt was a pale yellow and his shorts a dull grey. He was bald at the top but blonde straw-like hair fell down to his shoulders from the sides and back. He had small, milky-grey eyes with pinkish whites. His lips were cracked and his nasal septum had obviously collapsed years ago from snorting cocaine, his skin was grey and covered in acne scars yet not a spot could be seen.

Donnie felt sick at the man's appearance, he had never been one to judge someone by the way they look but this man's appearance suited his creepy attitude.

The man walked towards him and nodded. He licked his lips.

''Beautiful'' The man muttered. ''Truly a gorgeous creature. I don't know how much longer I can wait''

''T-To do what?'' Donnie asked frightened.

''I need to put my hands on you… I need to touch you'' He man disappeared behind Donnie. ''This will be divine''

Don yelped as he felt the man push him onto his knees and force him to bend over.

''Lovely'' The man breathed.

Donnie could hear the man taking off his shorts.

His fear rose when the noise stopped.

He felt sick and scared. He wanted his brothers to rush in and save him, he wanted anyone to stop this man! He'd rather the Shredder came in and tried to kill him than be here about to be raped by the horrible human.

He felt something brush the back of his thigh.

The man gripped his waist.

He shut his eyes tightly and held his breath. He knew what was next.

The man thrust forward and inserted into Donnie. Donnie yelled in pain and tried to scramble away but the man was too strong, Don could hear the man moaning and panting.

He screamed.

He screamed for it all to stop and for his brothers to save him.

He felt liquid dripping down the back of his thighs.

''STOP!'' Donnie screamed as hot tears fell down his cheeks. ''NO! PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO!''

''KEEP SCREAMING!'' The man yelled breathlessly. ''I LOVE IT! I LOVE THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE!''

''LEO! RAPH! MIKEY! HELP ME!'' Donnie begged. ''I WANT MY BROTHERS!''

Donatello gasped as the man pulled away and stood up, Donnie fell onto his side and whimpered as he curled up into a tight ball.

''Oh god'' The man moaned as he put his shorts back on. ''I'll get you some water for you to clean up, I don't want my beautiful toy to be dirty for its next use''

With that the man left and Donnie was left to cry and tremble.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. He tried to make himself believe that it had never happened but all he could do was think about it.

He heard the door open again and the slosh of water being brought in.

He opened an eye to see a bucket placed in front of him and a piece of cloth was lying next to it.

He waited for the door to close and be locked before sitting up slightly and cleaning himself. It hurt. It hurt a lot. No matter how much he scrubbed himself he just couldn't feel clean. He knew he was but he didn't feel like it.

He had bruises now too. Horrible large bruises.

He was a mess.

He crawled away from the bucket and curled up in a corner. He didn't want to sleep so he meditated instead and focussed on his brothers, he needed them.

He needed them now.

* * *

**I'm such a bad person... Review but please no flames! I warned you in the summary that this was gonna happen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The brothers are about to find out! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 9**

The three turtles had finished searching only to find no clues. They now sat together in the alley.

They suddenly heard a voice in their head.

A small frail voice, they recognised it but had never heard it so broken.

'Guys?' The small voice quivered.

The three brothers went into their meditation poses and focussed on their brother.

It all went dark.

They opened their eyes to find themselves on the astral plain, here they would be able to communicate with their brother.

''Donnie?'' Leo called worriedly.

Behind them they could see the alley with their bodies sitting in it. In front they could see a dark stone room and their brother's weak form lying in a corner.

A faint image of their brother stood before it.

''Why's he so pale?'' Mikey asked.

''he hasn't got much energy to be here'' Leo informed. ''he won't be able to touch us but he'll see us and hear us''

''G-Guys'' Donnie stepped forwards nervously.

''DONNIE!'' The brothers yelled as they ran to him, they all wanted to hug but they couldn't.

They looked over their brother and immediately knew what had happened.

''Oh god'' Leo gulped. ''He's done it… he hurt you didn't he?''

Donnie nodded mutely as the tears fell from his eyes.

The others felt cold, they wanted so badly to comfort their brother.

''Are you ok?'' Mikey asked quietly. Donnie shook his head and sobbed.

''It hurt really bad'' He sniffled. ''I was so scared and now I'm sore. He's gonna come back and do it again… I don't want him to! I'm scared. He's gonna do it again!''

Raph swallowed and stepped closer to Don.

''Be strong bro'' He said with a crackling voice. ''We're gonna come get you. He ain't gonna hurt you''

''He already has!'' Donnie whimpered. ''You guys don't even know where I am!''

''Then tell us'' Mikey pleaded. ''Tell us where you are''

''I can't'' Donnie forced himself to calm down. ''I don't know where I am, there are no windows!''

They all had tears on their cheeks now.

''We will find you Donnie'' Leo nodded. ''I promise. We are coming for you''

Donnie nodded before breaking the connection sending all four turtles back to their original places.

The three brothers opened their eyes. They instantly felt sick and cold, they stood up and went back to their campsite.

They stared gloomily at their feet, they had no idea how to save Donnie.

''I don't know what to do'' Leo admitted. ''That guy leaves no trace''

''Sensei'' Raph suddenly gasped. ''He usually knows where we are! He might be able to sense where Donnie's spirit is!''

''You really believe that?'' Mikey asked.

''It's our best shot at this point'' Raph shrugged. ''That dude's not watching us anymore.''

''yeah'' Leo stood up. ''Guess we're gonna have to explain all this to sensei huh?''

They all winced in fear but packed up their stuff anyway. They hoped their father could help otherwise Donatello may be gone forever.

Donnie looked around his cell, he wondered where he was.

Was he still in New York?

Was he even in America?

Suddenly his cell door was unlocked and pushed open. Donnie leapt to his feet as the man came in holding something.

''Hello Donatello'' The man greeted him like he was his husband. ''Are you feeling any better?''

Donnie backed away slightly and the man frowned with hurt.

''I didn't mean to hurt you'' The man shook his head. ''I just couldn't wait, next time I promise I'll put lube on first''

Donnie cringed and fell to his knees the man rushed forwards and hugged him tight, this made Donnie feel even more frightened.

The man helped him up and went back to the door, he picked something up from the side and threw it to Donnie.

It was a box.

''Open it my lovely'' He smiled. ''It's a gift''

Donnie opened it and yelped.

Inside was a black leather collar with gold studs on it, long fishnet gloves and a set of black bunny ears and strap on tail.

Donnie felt like puking but before he knew it the man had forced him down and was dressing him in the clothes.

''I was going to get you fishnet stockings'' The man licked his lips, ''But I love your legs as they are''

Donnie was freed from his chains and lead out of the cell.

He was taken to a grand dining room with a long table, he sat at one end and the man sat at the other.

There was already food on their plates.

Donnie studied the food, Chicken was fine, vegetables looked fine and the roast potatoes did too. He took a careful bite and paused.

He had never tasted food so good!

He ate his entire meal hungrily before looking at his wine glass, there was water in it. He took a sip.

The man had red wine in his and raised his glass.

''To us'' He nodded before taking a swig.

''Um…'' Donnie shifted awkwardly, his clothes made him feel ridiculous. ''Where are we? I-I've never seen architecture like this in New York before''

''We are not in New York my dear'' The man chuckled. ''We are far out in the country in a ruined castle. It's only small so I don't think any kings lived here''

Donnie frowned.

Not in New York?

He said we were in the country… must be outside New York somewhere?

''You look lovely'' The man nodded, Donnie blushed and tried to keep his dinner down.

''Can I go now? Please?'' Don begged. The man nodded and motioned for him to leave. Donatello leapt up but before he could do anything the man started talking.

''There are others here'' He said without looking at Don. ''They are my friends, they will hurt you so be careful. Do not try to leave or they will kill you. Do not look at them too closely or they will kill you. Understood?''

Donnie nodded.

''You are safe from them in your room'' The man looked up at him. ''Get some sleep''

Donnie nodded again before rushing back to his room, he didn't want to risk being caught by one of the man's 'Friends'.

He shut the door behind him and yanked off the humiliating clothes except for the collar, he couldn't get that off.

He lay on the floor but just as he was drifting off a strange man came in. He was wearing all black and was made of shadow.

He said nothing as he put the chains back onto Donnie.

''Who are you?'' Donnie whimpered.

''A friend of your Master's'' The man said in a deep, monotone voice.

He's not my master! Donnie thought but kept quiet and watched the man leave and close the door behind him.

Don lay down and closed his eyes.

He eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I feel so bad! Please Review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for Splinter to find out! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 10**

The three turtles entered the sewers slowly and quietly, they were not looking forward to explaining everything to their father!

But Donnie needed them and this is the only way to help him.

They entered the lair and stood in the living room, they couldn't help but look over at Donatello's lab.

They wished he was still in there doing his experiments and typing on his computer.

''My sons'' They looked round to see their father looking concerned. ''Are you three alright? Where is Donatello?''

At the mention of their missing brother's name Mikey broke down in tears, Leo and Raph were trying hard not to cry in front of their Sensei.

Splinter rushed forward and pulled all three of his children into his arms.

''What has happened?'' He asked fearfully. ''Tell me''

''W-we're so sorry for lying'' Leo sniffled. ''We weren't at April's, we just told you that so you wouldn't worry''

Raph and Mikey nodded.

''When we were on patrol Donnie could feel someone following him and it turned out to be this creep who wanted to take him and… and-'' Leo swallowed thickly, ''he wanted to rape Donnie Sensei! He kept calling him his prey and telling us he'd get him!''

Splinter wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest of this story but he continued to listen with dread in his heart.

''He attacked a couple of times but we stopped him from getting Donnie but'' Leo took a deep breath as tears ran down his face. ''We messed up Sensei… we fell asleep with no one on watch and he took him! He took Donnie!''

''We met Donnie on the Astral Plain'' Raph took over seeing as Leo was really struggling now. ''The guy's already raped him and is gonna do it again! We need to save him but we don't know where he is''

''We need you to sense him or something!'' Mikey and his brothers looked up at their father to see tears running down his face.

''My poor child'' Splinter said in a strained voice as he held his remaining children closer. ''We cannot allow this man to keep him… but…''

The boys looked up in worry.

''I can't sense him unless he's feeling strong emotions'' Splinter sighed. ''We will have to wait for a while''

But before he could say another thing he felt something.

''Wait'' he frowned, the turtles looked up in shock. ''I can feel him… he's frightened…''

Everyone felt their hearts clench.

Splinter closed his eyes and focused on helping his child.

Nobody abuses his son and gets away with it. Especially when it comes to one of his youngest babies.

''He's not in New York'' Splinter announced. ''He is far into the countryside to the north of New York in some sort of ruins''

The turtles got up and bowed before making their way out again.

''My sons'' Splinter called. ''If you do not return soon I shall come and find you. I trust you three to get your brother, you must not show this man mercy''

The boys frowned at the harshness of their father's voice, he looked furious.

''He's gonna die'' Raph replied firmly. ''He's gonna feel pain''

''Good'' Splinter nodded. ''Nobody takes one of our own and nobody does… THAT to one of my children''

They could hear the fierceness and they felt slightly touched and slightly frightened.

''Yes Father'' They bowed before rushing out of the sewers.

Master Splinter walked into the lab and looked around sadly, he prayed for his child to be ok at the end of all this. He hoped Donnie would return as the same turtle he was when he left.

He knew his son would need time to heal and will never forget what happened.

But Splinter knew the entire family would be there for him.

He went into his room and looked under his bed, he pulled out an old dusty box and opened it.

He pulled out an old toy robot with a purple band around its neck, this had been Donnie's favourite toy when he was little.

He dug around a bit more to find photographs of his children. He found one of Donnie standing proudly next to his first invention which, if Splinter remembered correctly, exploded five minutes after the photo had been taken.

Still, the boy looked very proud of himself. Splinter smiled wetly at the huge grin on his child's face.

He let out a quiet sob.

His innocent baby did not deserve what was happening to him, his poor wondrous son whose intelligence outshone every other being's on earth!

Splinter packed away his memos again and sat in a meditative pose. He wanted to speak to his child.

He focused and soon found himself in the Astral Plane.

In front of him stood Donatello.

He had more energy this time and wasted no time in flinging himself into his father's embrace.

''Sensei'' He choked. ''I'm so happy to see you!''

''Donatello'' Splinter stroked Donnie's shell, ''You're brothers are on their way. You will be returned to us soon my child''

''I'm sorry we didn't tell you Master'' Donnie sniffed. ''I didn't want to worry you''

They hugged tighter.

''I'm scared Sensei'' Donnie sniffled as Splinter noticed the collar and started inspecting it. ''I'm sore and this guy's trying to make me do things I really don't wanna do''

Splinter looked into his son's eyes as he began to cry.

''Do not be afraid my son. I am here'' He took a deep breath to stop himself from breaking down in front of his child. ''I will give you my strength when you feel weak, you will be ok and you will return home''

''But what's gonna happen to me while my brothers are travelling here?'' Donnie asked fearfully. ''There's no one to help me here…''

Splinter jumped when Donnie suddenly looked horrified.

''WHAT IF THAT MAN GETS THEM TOO!?'' Donnie squeaked and started to fade slightly. ''WHAT IF HE DOES THE SAME THING TO THEM THAT HE DID TO ME?''

''Donatello'' Splinter gulped. ''You must calm down my son, you will break the connection.''

Donnie forced himself to calm down.

''Your brothers will be fine. If none of you return soon or I sense you all being in danger I will come after you'' Splinter smiled kindly, ''That man will not get away with this''

''Ok'' Donnie nodded as he took deep breaths. ''Thank you father… I must go now''

Splinter nodded and kissed Donnie before the connection broke.

He opened his eyes and cried as he hugged himself.

His poor family.

…

The three turtles were jumping from rooftop to rooftop to try and get to their brother quickly. It was exhausting!

Suddenly a cloud of shadows descended on them.

''what the-?'' They gasped.

They heard the laughing of the man as darkness surrounded them.

Their last thoughts were of Donnie before they fell unconscious.

* * *

**Uh oh... Please Review? x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long absence... I've been really busy! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 11**

Donnie woke up to find himself in the same room he'd been in when he fell asleep, he sighed shakily.

''I really hoped this had been a dream'' He sat up and stretched the kinks out of his muscles.

''Morning my treasure'' Donnie yelped as the man walked in. ''Did you sleep well?''

Don said nothing.

''Put your costume on, that was very expensive you know'' He winked, Donnie did as he was told.

''Please don't'' Donnie begged as the man went behind him.

His heart beat quickened and he struggled as he was pushed forward. He could hear the man taking off his shorts.

''I forgot the lube my dear… I hope you can stand the pain this morning'' The man said apologetically.

''Don't'' Donnie whimpered as the man held him in place.

The man started licking his upper thighs and the rim of his shell, he kissed him softly before straightening up and thrusting into Donnie.

''NO!'' Donnie yelled as the familiar pain struck. ''STOP! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!''

He wanted to kick out, punch, to do anything! But the pain was too much, it felt unbearable.

''AAHHHH!'' Donnie screamed. He cried as the man panted heavily, he pulled out momentarily to kiss Donnie's arms and chest.

Then he flipped Donnie around so the poor turtle was lying on his shell.

The man quickly got up and chained Donnie securely so he wouldn't be able to move.

Then he stroked Donnie's lower shell so his genitals would be exposed.

''mmmm'' The man hummed as he started playing with them.

Donnie cried with humiliation.

The man just wouldn't leave him alone!

He was unchained slightly and moved back round so the man could thrust again, it was his favourite part after all.

''YEAH!'' The man cheered as he thrust harder and harder.

Donnie screamed, yelled and cried out as he felt his delicate skin tear.

He wished it would all just end!

…

The three brothers woke up feeling confused, they could hear distressed yelling coming from somewhere.

They soon realised they were chained to seats in a grand dining room in some sort of stone building.

''What?'' Mikey frowned.

Soon enough they recognised the screaming.

''D-Donnie!?'' Raph gulped, ''HE'S RAPING HIM! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!''

''We can't'' Leo growled as he tried to free himself, Mikey cried and shook his head in fear.

''WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE!'' Raph snarled as he too started struggling.

Suddenly the screaming stopped, there was a slam of a door and an ugly man came in.

''Wait one moment my friends'' The man nodded to them, the guys realised he was wearing nothing on his bottom half. ''I need to deliver a bucket and a sponge.''

He disappeared through another door before returning with a bucket full of hot soapy water and a dull yellow sponge, he left them again.

''That's the shadow guy'' Leo glared at where the man had just left, ''dirty little shit''

''Is he gonna do the same to us?'' Mikey whimpered as he looked at the others with wide eyes.

Leo and Raph didn't know how to answer.

…

''I'm back'' The man announced as he walked into Donnie's room. ''Breakfast will be ready soon''

Donnie was curled on the ground with silent tears running down his face.

The man left the bucket and sponge.

Donnie instantly pulled off his outfit and started cleaning himself, there was even some blood to be washed off this time.

He shuddered as he wiped his now throbbing bottom.

Once he was clean he put the sponge back in the bucket and prayed for his brothers to come.

''COME ALONG DONATELLO!'' The man called from outside the door. He came in and frowned. ''Put your outfit back on''

Donnie sniffled as he did as he was told. The man grabbed the bucket and the chain that connected his cuffs together and dragged Donnie to the dining room.

Donnie kept his head down, he wasn't hungry.

He just wanted out of this dark place.

''Don't worry my dear'' The man said happily, ''I have a present for you''

He left Donnie outside the dining room and entered by himself to dispose of the bucket and sponge.

''Cat ears for you, dog ears for you and devil horns for you'' The man said joyfully from within, ''stay still now, we don't want to spoil the surprise.''

He soon joined Donnie again.

''Come along now'' He nodded,

''I'm not hungry'' Donnie mumbled.

The man frowned and grabbed the chain anyway and dragged Donnie roughly into the dining room.

Before Don could see the actual table the man pushed him down and kicked him.

''HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL!?'' The man screamed, ''I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU!''

Donnie sat himself on his knees and winced in pain and fear.

''I EVEN GOT YOU A NICE PRESENT!'' The man screeched as he grabbed Donnie's collar and forced him to look round at the table.

Donnie gasped.

At his end of the table was four chairs. In three of them were his brothers chained tightly with cloths over their mouths, they were struggling against their bonds.

''G-Guys?'' Donnie stuttered, he made a move to go over to them but the man had a firm grip.

''Say you're grateful'' The man demanded. Donnie looked at him. ''Come on''

''I-I'm grateful'' Donnie said quietly.

''Say I'm the best sex you've ever had'' The man smirked. Donnie blushed and shook his head.

He was determined to keep some dignity.

The man chuckled.

''Don't worry, I was only kidding'' the man let him go. ''Take a seat my pet, yours is the one with the fluffy cushion''

Donnie walked over to his chair as quickly as he could, he looked at his brothers in worry. He could see their eyes looking over him for any injuries.

They could see bruises.

Donnie noticed Mikey had cat ears on, Leo had dog ears and Raph had devil horns.

The man came over and freed the other turtles' hands and mouths, he gave them all tea cups and toast before going to his end of the table

''Donnie'' The brothers grabbed at their abused brother,

Donnie gave them a weak smile and hugged them, unfortunately his hand cuffs hadn't been removed.

''You guys shouldn't be here'' he said quietly.

''He grabbed us when we weren't looking'' Mikey frowned.

''What's with the costume?'' Leo asked in concern, ''And why are we wearing headbands?''

''He likes it when I wear this'' Donnie blushed, ''he makes me wear it… I'm not sure why you guys are wearing those though''

''He raped you earlier didn't he?'' Raph asked gently. ''We heard it''

Donnie nodded as tears covered his eyes, he wiped them away.

''Now now'' The man smiled from the end of the table. ''Don't get upset''

Donnie started eating and drinking silently, his brothers followed his lead.

''So uh…'' Leo coughed awkwardly, ''Who are you anyway?''

''Now that's a question you didn't ask me Donatello!'' The man chuckled. ''How rude, I might have to give you a spanking''

Donnie gulped heavily and shuddered. Raph put a hand on his shoulder.

''If I could untie the rest of my body I would kill 'im for you'' Raph whispered, Donnie smiled slightly at Raph.

''My name is Hubert'' He smiled. ''But you can all call me Berty''

The brothers didn't know what to say so they continued eating, Donnie finished his slice of toast.

''Would you like another?'' The man asked politely,

''No thank you'' Donnie shook his head awkwardly.

''You look ill my boy'' The man stood up and rushed to Donnie's side. ''Come with me''

Before Don could answer the man grabbed his chain and dragged him away, leaving the brothers alone.

''That guy's a nutjob!'' Raph growled. ''And he's made Donnie into a nervous wreck.''

''Dudes!'' Mikey gasped as he looked at where Donnie had been sitting. ''There's blood on the cushion where he was sitting''

They all cringed, they knew where he was bleeding from.

…

''Whatever is the matter?'' The man asked as Donnie splashed his face with cold water.

Donnie shook his head before pausing.

''Can I ask you a favour?'' Donnie asked hopefully.

''Depends'' The man grinned. ''I have to benefit from it.''

''Can I spend some time alone with my brothers each day? Please?'' Donnie begged. ''They could stay in my room with me or something, please don't hurt them like you did me''

''I wasn't going to'' The man shrugged. ''You're special, they're just my friends. Why should I grant you your favour?''

Donnie cringed.

''I'll let you do whatever you want with me, spanking, sex anything!'' Donnie said with a little regret.

''I like the sound of that'' The man touched himself at the thought. ''Very well''

Donnie grinned weakly and the man lead him back to the dining room.

When they arrived the three brother looked at their brother in worry, Donnie sat back down in his seat and looked at each of his brothers to reassure them he was fine.

''Drink some tea my sweet'' The man smiled as he raised his cup. ''It will settle your stomach''

Donnie nodded before drinking.

He could feel his brothers glaring at the man and trying to protect him. He supressed a smile.

As much as he hated being held captive by a sex addict and used as a sex toy he was so happy now that his brothers were with him.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 12**

Hubert looked over the four turtles, he felt happy that at last he had some company. He was looking forward to spending more time with his three new friends.

''Tell me something about yourselves'' He grinned, ''I bet you four have done some crazy stuff''

They looked at one another but didn't say anything, the man felt slightly hurt.

''Is something wrong?'' He asked worriedly.

The three new turtles frowned and were about to say something but his beloved interrupted.

''They're tired'' Donatello coughed awkwardly, ''I am too… would it be ok if we went into our room to rest?''

He smiled, his pet was so polite.

''Of course my dears'' He stood up and put handcuffs on each of his new guests, he untied them and gave them the same warning he had given Donatello last night.

''Thank you'' Donnie tried to smile, the man walked forward and hugged Don.

''Don't tense my lovely, you're safe'' The man whispered seductively. Donnie quickly pulled away and speed walked past his brothers and out of the dining room, the other turtles were quick to follow him.

''My sweet little boy'' The man breathed as he sat down, ''I just can't get over you!''

He pulled his shorts down and thought of Donnie, he licked his hand and started to masturbate.

…

Donnie felt incredibly sick and embarrassed. His brothers had heard him being raped, they had seen the power the man had over him and they'd seen the costume he was made to wear.

They weren't saying anything, Donnie assumed they were feeling disgusted themselves.

Don lead them straight to his cell, they went in and Donnie closed the door, he didn't want any of those 'friends' to come in.

He ripped off the despised costume and threw them at the wall, he saw his brothers do the same with their headbands.

''Donnie'' Mikey mumbled, Don looked up at him only to be knocked to the floor by one of Mikey's famous bear hugs. He hugged him back easily as Leo and Raph knelt beside them and joined in. Donnie could hear and feel his three brothers crying, Mikey's was loudest because he wasn't trying to hide it like the others.

''We're so sorry Donnie!'' Leo sniffed, ''We're so useless!''

''No you're not'' Don gasped in surprise, ''Why would you think that?''

''We came here to rescue you but instead we're trapped here too!'' Raph growled miserably, ''Now you're still gonna be raped by tha' bastard!''

''It's ok guys'' Don sighed. ''You tried''

''No it's not ok!'' Mikey sobbed. ''He's h-hurt you and y-you're all nervous n-now!''

''Yeah but you guys are here now'' Don looked at them, ''I'm pretty thankful for that! Besides, Splinter's gonna sense we're in danger and come help us''

''I'll contact him now'' Leo nodded before meditating.

''You are gonna get out of here'' Raph promised as he held Donnie's hand, ''No matter what we will get you out of here''

Donnie smiled weakly,

''I know''

''Ok Sensei's on his way'' Leo nodded. ''Donnie… I'm sorry but you need to let us look over you, you left blood behind on your seat and I wanna know how injured you are''

Donnie froze slightly before forcing himself to calm down.

''I'm not injured'' He bowed his head slightly.

''Don't lie'' Raph snapped, Donnie winced.

''This is nothing to be ashamed about'' Leo soothed. ''You don't need to be embarrassed.''

''But it's humiliating'' Donnie croaked as tears came to his eyes. The brothers felt their hearts squeeze.

''At least tell me where you're sore'' Leo begged.

Donnie stayed quiet before taking a shuddering breath.

''Everywhere down there'' He blushed, ''My thighs and hips hurt too from where he gripped too hard''

''Ok'' Leo nodded and inspected the bruises. ''They'll heal… but… that guy didn't use... you know... that stuff... did he?''

They all felt a little awkward at Leo's question.

''I mean… did he… y'know…'' Leo shifted slightly. ''Tear you down there''

Donnie's face grew even redder, he refused to look up as tears ran down his face.

''Yes'' he whispered. Leo sighed and hugged Donnie again.

''I'm sorry for asking you these things but I just want to make sure y'know?'' He tightened his grip on Don, ''I know you'd do the same if it were one of us''

Donnie nodded in understanding and buried his face into Leo's shoulder.

''there's nothing that won't heal'' Don sighed. ''I promise''

''Yeah nothing except your mental state'' Raph muttered. Mikey and Leo sent him a look, Donnie pulled away from Leo and looked at Raph.

''You're not wrong'' Donnie sniffed. ''I think this is gonna stay with me forever''

''But you'll learn to accept that it wasn't your fault'' Leo said quickly, ''You'll always remember this and for a while it's gonna be tough but you will get better''

''We're all gonna be here for you'' Mikey nodded, ''Promise ya D!''

Donnie smiled, he felt so touched by his brothers words.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing all four turtles to jump, the door swung open to reveal the man.

''Am I interrupting something?'' He asked cheekily, his eyes fell onto Donnie, ''It's time for that spanking we talked about! Put on your costume!''

Donnie tensed but did what he was told.

His brothers watched worriedly.

''Don't go with him'' Mikey begged. ''You can't let him do this!''

''I haven't got a choice'' Donnie was trying not to cry, ''If I didn't go with him he'd just do it here in front of you guys… I don't want you to see that''

''Come along'' The man grabbed Donnie's chain and lead him away.

Donnie was taken to a part he had never been in before, it was slightly bigger and lighter.

''I don't come into this part very often'' Hubert chuckled. ''There's too many dark places, it makes me feel uncomfortable''

Donnie looked around and realised the man was right, there were plenty of places to hide.

''Wh-Where are we going?'' He asked with a shaky voice.

''Just in here'' The man pointed at a hall filled with grand wooden doors, he took Donnie to the first one.

Inside was a huge bedroom, a large queen sized bed stood against the far wall with purple net curtains hiding the inside of the bed. The whole room consisted of different shades of purple, there was a wardrobe in the corner with little purple knitted turtles sitting on top of it and a large picture frame.

''On the bed'' The man smirked as he drew back one of the curtains, Donnie lay on his front.

The man sat beside him and started the spanking.

Each hit was harder and the man made a louder moan.

Donnie winced as his behind stung from the abuse it was receiving, he held his breath to stop himself from yelling out.

''Ok'' The man lay back, ''That's enough''

Donnie got off the bed and went over to the wardrobe, he reached up and grabbed the frame. He pulled it down and accidently opened the wardrobe.

Millions of sex toys toppled out around Donnie's feet, he leapt back and caught sight of the picture.

It was of him.

''You look so nice in that picture don't you think?'' The man chuckled as if he hadn't noticed the sex toys.

Donnie recognised the picture. It was of their first time topside, just before he saved April.

''H-How long have you been w-watching me?'' Donnie squeaked, he was really freaked out now!

''Since that picture was taken'' The man shrugged nonchalantly, ''I am your ultimate admirer''

Donnie's breath quickened as he started to have a panic attack, this guy had been stalking him from day one! He knew all the places he went, he might even know where the lair is! He could've taken him straight out of his own bed!

He'd been planning his attack. He had made this castle ready for Don's arrival, everything here was for Donnie!

''Donatello?'' the man frowned as the turtle began to sway, he dropped the picture and fainted. ''Oh dear…''

He stood up and looked over Donnie face, he picked him up and placed him in the bed.

''I guess I'll go play with your brothers then'' And with that he left an unconscious Donnie alone and shut the door behind him.

It was time to play with the others.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm finally updating this story! I'm so sorry for leaving it so long! Anyway, enjoy x**

* * *

**Creep **

**Chapter 13**

The three brothers had not stopped staring at the door, they were willing it to open and for their brother to be brought back to them safe.

Leo and Raph were pacing while Mikey sat.

There was a knock at the door and it opened.

''Where's Donnie?'' Mikey asked worriedly when he saw no sign of his brother. Leo and Raph helped him to his feet and stood in front of him protectively.

''He's resting'' Hubert smiles. ''He's had a bit of a shock and fainted. He'll be alright once he wakes up''

The brothers looked at one another.

What had the man done to make Donnie faint?

''In the meantime we can have some fun!'' The man grinned as he picked up the headbands the turtles had discarded, he handed them to each turtle. ''Put them on and follow me, we'll go to the room across from your brother''

The three turtles followed feeling worried.

What did the man mean by play? Was he going to rape them too? Or do something else?

They were taken to a bigger and lighter part of the castle, they noticed there were a lot of dark corners though. Mikey shuddered as he thought about what could be hiding in them.

''Your brother's in this room'' The man opened the door slightly and peaked in. ''Nope, hasn't woken up yet''

He took them across the hall to another door and entered the room.

The room was all different shades of purple with purple furniture, there was a small table in the centre of the room with a teapot and tea cups on it.

''Take a seat'' The man motioned towards the table and the boys sat down together, the man sat too. ''Let's have some tea''

Mikey noticed a few jam tarts were in front of him, he wanted one but was too afraid to ask. Raph leaned past him to whisper to Leo.

''Why are we playin' tea party with this guy?'' He asked with a thoroughly confused expression. Leo shrugged.

''I-I don't know'' Leo shook his head. ''Maybe he thinks this is fun?''

''Would anyone like a jam tart?'' The man offered.

''No thanks'' Leo frowned not trusting the food for a second.

''I'm good'' Raph shrugged, ''Maybe after some... um… tea''

Mikey couldn't resist.

''I'll have one'' he reached forwards and took one before taking a bite out of it.

This man may be crazy but he was a really good baker!

Mikey ate the rest and licked his lips before drinking some tea.

''Please help yourself'' The man smiled happily, he was glad his guest enjoyed his food. ''They'll be wasted if you don't eat them''

''Can I ask a question?'' Leo frowned. ''I mean, I don't want to step on any toes here''

''Go ahead my boy'' The man nodded.

''Not to be rude or anything but'' Leo froze hoping that he wouldn't cause too much offence and make the guy angry, ''Why are you being so nice to us? Why are you trying to be friendly?... when you're not abusing my brother that is''

''I'm not doing anything wrong to your family'' the man frowned. ''I was a little mean at first but I was worried I wouldn't get my lover! Stress brings out the worst side in everybody. I'm being nice because you are my friends and the brothers of my lover''

The boys swallowed as they tried to keep their anger in check.

''I have never wanted to be hated'' The man sighed. ''When I was younger I was home-schooled so I never made any friends and it was difficult when I grew up too, that's why I'm so glad I met you four! You all knew what being different was like so I knew we could be friends!''

Raph was about to shout at the man but Leo and Mikey sent him a look.

''I'm going to go check on your brother'' The man stood up awkwardly. He left and closed the door.

''That asshole'' Raph snarled. ''He's making Don suffer coz he's frickin' lonely or whatever? This guy's insane! We gotta get outta here!''

''I agree'' Leo nodded, he looked slightly pale. ''This guy is clearly not in the right mind, there's no telling what he's capable of.''

Mikey had his head bowed and was trembling slightly, the two brothers put a hand on each of his shoulders.

''I wanna go home…'' Mikey sighed. ''I want Donnie''

Suddenly the door opened and a pale Donnie walked in. He sat down shakily without blinking.

''I'm going to get another chair'' The man announced. ''I'll be back soon''

The door was closed and locked.

Leo pulled Donnie and his chair closer.

''Donnie?'' He frowned, Donnie's eyes shot over and he looked over each of his brothers.

''We've gotta kill this guy'' Donnie whimpered. ''We really have to!''

''Duh'' Raph and Mikey frowned.

''What's going on?'' Leo asked.

''He's insane!'' Donnie yelped hysterically. ''He has a picture of me in that room from the first time we went topside! That's how long he's been following me!''

The other brothers gasped in shock and fear. This guy took creep to a whole new level!

''He knows our usual spots and I'll bet he knows where the lair is!'' Donnie was trembling violently now. ''All those times I went out on my own to see April or get a pizza he must have followed me! What if he watched me when I was in the lair! He could've done anything to me in my own room!''

''No way'' Mikey grabbed Raph hand tightly, ''He can't have been in the lair! Sensei would've sensed him!''

''Mikey's right'' Leo nodded firmly. ''Still creepy though… he must have memorized our timetable…''

They noticed Donnie trying to take deep breaths.

''Calm down bro'' Raph frowned as Leo put and arm around Don. ''Yer gonna be ok''

Donnie visibly relaxed and nodded.

The door was unlocked and the man came in, he placed a chair between Donnie and Raph and sat down.

''Bit snug'' the man chuckled. ''But we'll make do''

He offered the plate of jam tarts to Donnie but he shook his head. The man looked slightly annoyed.

''You really need to eat more'' He scolded gently, ''It's no wonder you're so skinny!''

Donnie didn't say anything but looked over at his brothers.

''You boys don't talk to others much do ya?'' The creep sighed as the silence continued, the boys shook their heads. ''Look, I've been nice to you this whole time but if this behaviour continues I'll have to get nasty''

The brothers looked at one another worriedly, what were they supposed to say to that?

''You gonna talk or am I gonna have to make you talk?'' He growled.

Each brother wracked their brains for something to say but all brought up blank.

''Very well'' The man scowled. He stood up and flipped the table, the four turtles leapt up in fright and huddled together.

The man stalked up to them threateningly.

''WAIT!'' They yelped, the man stopped.

''Yes?''

''Um'' Mikey coughed. ''Are you gonna hurt us?''

''I might'' The man snapped. ''Unless you show manners towards me seeing as I am the host!''

The boys bowed their heads.

''But to be fair'' The man sighed. ''I haven't let you get to know your surroundings… You four are free to roam he castle as you please as long as you join me at mealtimes and stay in your room at night. Understood?''

The boys nodded furiously.

''Alright then'' The man began to leave, ''be careful''

Once he had left the turtles waited for half an hour before leaving themselves.

They ran away from the way they originally stayed and disappeared further into the castle.

''We gotta find a way out'' Leo commanded. ''Any idea where the front door is?''

''Not this way'' Donnie replied easily, ''That creep said he doesn't like this part because it's too light with too many dark corners. I'm pretty sure this is the wrong side of the castle''

The others didn't argue, they didn't understand why what the creep had said made any difference to where the door was but their brother was a genius, he wasn't wrong often.

''So… how do we get to the other side?'' Raph frowned.

They all froze.

''uh…'' Donnie frowned. ''Just keep following the corridor until we find a door?''

''How do we know we're on the ground floor?'' Mikey asked. ''There's no windows to tell us''

The brothers shrugged and ran down the corridor, soon enough they reach a door.

''Finally'' they grinned.

Donnie pushed open the door and a wild wind swept by nearly causing Don to follow the door out, luckily Raph caught him.

''AH!'' Don yelped as he looked down, Raph pulled him back in and looked out himself to see they were really high up!

''Shit'' he growled. ''We gotta be on the sixth floor or something''

All four brothers looked over the edge.

''That's not all'' Donnie blanched, ''This is the only whole floor! The rest are missing walls, bricks even floors!''

They grimaced.

''He must've used that shadow ability to get up here'' Donnie frowned, ''We gotta find out where he keeps whatever causes it and use it to escape''

''But this floor is huge'' Mikey cringed as they finally shut the door.

''We'll search every day to find it'' Leo nodded determinedly. ''We will get out of here!''

The brothers nodded together before walking back the way they came, it would be best to search the area they know first.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry! Please Review and I'll try to post another chapter later today! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the chapter I promised you! Not much longer 'til the end now guys! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 14**

They arrived back outside their cell to find many shadow people walking around with trays and other equipment.

''Don't look at them or touch them. Just stay away from them'' Donnie whispered feeling frightened.

Suddenly the man appeared from around the corner, he grinned and opened his arms in welcome.

''Just the turtle I was looking for'' Hubert shouted with glee. The turtles noticed the huge bulge in the man's pants, they cringed. ''Come my dear, I'm in the mood!''

Before Donnie could even flinch the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the cell, the brothers ran to stop them but the door was shut.

''Now Now you three'' The man chuckled. ''It's not your turn! He's my lover not yours!''

''Guys! Go!'' Donnie growled as he backed away from the man, he didn't want his brothers to stay by the door. ''Get away from here!''

''No Donnie'' Leo answered angrily. ''You are not going through this alone''

''Please just go'' Don begged, ''Please''

He heard a quiet discussion and the sound of footsteps leaving, he nodded before looking over at the man who was already naked.

''So noble… So honourable'' The man licked his lips and stroked himself. Donnie backed away as he advanced. ''I chose the perfect man to be with… you and I, my love, we were meant for each other''

Donnie closed his eyes as the man forced him to lay down, he felt the man's body on top of his.

He felt his abusers skin brush against him. Lips kissed his neck and face, they soon moved down to his chest. The man's hands touched him everywhere they could.

The man moaned as he forced Don's genitals out once again and started licking them.

Don suppressed the shudders and gags that tried to force themselves out.

The man nibbled causing Don to yelp.

''Delicious'' The man giggled. ''I love the way you taste… you're like a drug to me Donatello… a beautiful drug… I always want more!''

The man forced himself further up Donnie, this is what he was desperate for this time.

''Give me what I want my pet'' The man breathed as he forced Don's mouth open. Don didn't understand what was about to happen, he was so confused. ''GIVE IT TO ME!''

Donnie's eyes widened when the man went even further up until his genitals were almost touching Don's lip.

Donnie cringed in disgust and fear as the man lowered his penis into Don's mouth.

Donnie choked and squirmed to get away but it just drove the man on.

''YES! YES!'' He cheered, ''KEEP GOING''

Donnie suddenly pushed the man off and spun around to puke on the floor. He gagged and retched until nothing came up.

''Sorry'' The man hugged Donnie from behind seductively. ''I didn't realise I was too big for you''

That's when Donnie started crying.

Harsh sobs tore out of him as he hugged himself tightly, he forced the man away from him and curled up in a corner at the back.

''Don't be so upset'' The man frowned. Donnie turned so he faced the wall and his shell faced the room. ''Oh… I understand now… You're tired of me having all the fun! I'll let you do something to me if you want?''

Donnie shook his head and tried to stop crying.

''I'll just go… I'll get your brothers to clean up your mess.'' The man nodded, he heard the door open and close.

Footsteps sounded from outside the door and he heard the man telling someone he was sick.

The door opened again but Donnie refused to move, he stayed where he was and held his breath.

''Raph put the bucket over there'' He heard Leo's soft voice. ''Mikey, I'll mop this up don't worry''

He heard Leo clean up the puke and put the bucket and mop just outside the door.

''What do we do?'' Mikey whispered as he looked at his brother's shell.

The man suddenly came back in a dropped off a bucket and a sponge.

''Clean up boy'' The man sighed. ''You'll only get worse if you stay dirty''

He left quickly, the door slammed and Donnie forced himself up.

He glanced at his brothers before quietly asking them to pass him the equipment.

''Here'' Leo sighed as he handed Don the sponge and bucket.

''C-Can you guys turn around?'' Donnie asked. ''I…uh… need to clean… there''

They nodded hurriedly and turned away from Don.

He cleaned himself gently before telling his brothers he was done.

''Don'' Raph began but Donnie shook his head.

''Don't'' Donnie frowned.

''What did he do to make you sick?'' Mikey asked obliviously. Leo and Raph looked at Donnie for permission, he nodded. The two brothers whispered to Mikey exactly what had happened, Mikey paled as tears came to his eyes.

''But that's gross!'' Mikey sniffled.

''That's why I puked'' Don shuddered. ''Let him believe I'm sick… I don't want to go to lunch or dinner tonight''

''That's fine'' Leo nodded softly. ''But you have to eat tomorrow… you can't go forever without eating''

''I know'' Donnie bowed his head. ''I just really don't want to be near him for the rest of today after all he's done''

''I'm so gonna kill that guy'' Raph growled as he clenched his fist. ''He can't keep doin' this to Don! He's MY brother and I won't take it anymore''

Raph made to walk out but Donnie leapt up and grabbed his arm, Raph looked into Don's wild eyes in surprise.

''Don't Raph!'' Donnie begged. ''Don't make this worse than it already is!''

''He can't keep abusing you'' Raph growled quietly.

''It won't be much longer'' Donnie gulped. ''Sensei will come and kill him, then we'll all be safe''

Raph looked at his little brother, he hated seeing Donnie so scared. He sighed, he knew Don was right.

''Fine'' Raph frowned as he settled down. ''But only if this stops soon… otherwise I am taking action''

''Agreed'' The other brothers nodded.

''I'm getting out of this stupid costume now'' Donnie huffed as he ripped the clothes off. His brothers did the same.

The man appeared at the door and looked over the four turtles, he could see Donnie was trying to avoid looking at him.

''Lunch time my dears'' He announced, Leo, Raph and Mikey put their headbands back on quickly and walked towards the man.

''Donnie won't be coming for lunch'' Leo frowned. ''He's too sick and needs rest''

''That's fine'' The man nodded, he knelt in front of Donnie and placed a hand on one of the turtle's shoulders. ''Don't feel guilty. You can't help being sick''

He stood up and led the three turtles out of the cell to the dining room.

Donnie curled up on his side again and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**D'awww... poor baby, I feel so bad! Please Review x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 15**

The three turtles came back from the dining room feeling relieved. They had made it through lunch without anything bad happening.

They arrived at their cell door to hear scared murmuring coming from the other side.

''Donnie?'' Leo frowned as he opened the door, Donnie was asleep at the back with a fearful expression.

''N-No… Please… Stop'' Donnie shook his head, ''Leave them… don't…''

They knelt near him and decided they'd better wake him up.

''NO!'' Donnie yelped as he shot up, he looked at his brothers and threw himself on them. ''Oh god… Oh god…''

''It's ok bro'' Raph soothed. ''It was just a dream''

''It wasn't just a dream'' Donnie breathed. ''Some of it was real''

His brothers frowned at him in confusion.

''I dreamt about him taking you three to the dining room for lunch… but… he…'' Donnie shuddered. Leo and Raph understood.

''He what?'' Mikey asked worriedly. ''What did he do?''

''Doesn't matter'' Donnie shook his head but hugged Mikey. ''You guys are fine… It didn't happen''

Leo looked over his three brothers and had an idea, he wasn't going to take this anymore!

''Guys'' Leo announced, ''Today is the end''

They all looked at him. Raph grinned knowing what his brother was thinking.

Mikey and Donnie looked a little confused.

''We are going to explore the rest of this castle and we are not coming back to this part again'' Leo nodded. ''We are fighting back and getting out of here''

The brothers nodded and stood up.

Leo, Raph and Mikey threw off their head bands before leading Don out of the cell.

''We went right last time to go to those rooms'' Leo said as they all remembered the tea party. ''So let's try left?''

''But the dining room is to the left'' Mikey frowned. ''He might still be there''

''The dining room door is always closed'' Leo corrected, ''If we hurry past it silently we'll be fine''

Leo led the brothers down the left corridor, they passed the dining room door quickly before sprinting away and around the corner.

''Ok'' Leo sighed. ''The shadow device thing should be around here somewhere… check all the rooms''

''Hai'' The brothers nodded before splitting up and looking around.

There were only a few rooms they could check and none of them had the shadow device, Leo led them further into the corridor only to find their path blocked by a wall of shadow.

''What the-?'' Leo frowned as he and his brothers crept closer.

''What is it?'' Raph whispered.

''It's shadow… do you think the shadow device is behind it?'' Donnie asked hopefully.

''I wonder if we should touch it'' Mikey suddenly smiled. ''I'm gonna touch it''

He crept forward until he was just in front of it, his brothers stayed just behind him. He lifted his hand carefully and gently touched the wall.

Instantly it evaporated with a gust of wind to reveal outside!

''Yikes!'' Mikey squeaked as he jumped back to join his brothers, they gasped.

They could see the countryside but in front of them was a thin corridor with more doors, part of it had fallen apart and was missing the entire left wall.

''That'll be where he keeps the devices'' Leo nodded, ''He wouldn't put them anywhere easy''

''Looks dangerous'' Raph peeked over the edge and recoiled slightly. ''And there's nothing between us and the ground''

They all looked down at the drop and grimaced.

''We have to move on'' Leo gulped. ''I'll go first''

He backed up before jumping the gap, he landed lightly and put his shell against the wall before moving up.

''There's not a lot of space to stand'' Leo called. ''Be careful guys, one at a time''

The younger brothers looked at one another sceptically.

''I'm not sure this is a good idea'' Donnie winced. He looked at his brothers before sighing. ''But if it gets us out of here quicker then…''

He took a deep breath and jumped over the gap to join Leo, he landed skilfully and moved up with Leo.

''C'mon guys'' Mikey backed away, ''Just jump back over… I really don't feel good about this''

Raph ran past him and jumped over the gap, they all moved up and looked at Mikey expectantly.

''I hate you guys'' Mikey muttered before jumping over the gap and joining them. ''Happy now?''

They smirked at him before shuffling through the corridor to the first door. Leo tried to grab the handle and frowned in confusion when he couldn't, he inspected the door before turning to his brothers.

''It's fake…'' He looked back at the door again, ''It's been painted on''

''That's weird'' Mikey shuddered. ''I told you this wasn't a good idea! Who paints walls to look like doors!''

''Freaks like that creep I guess'' Raph shrugged as they continued on.

Each of the doors they went to were fake, they were starting to worry that they had risked their lives for nothing. Then they reach the last door before it turned into a proper corridor.

''This one's real!'' Leo grinned. ''Finally''

''Don't get too excited.'' Donnie frowned. ''You haven't opened it yet.''

Leo yanked the door open and slipped into the room with his brothers close behind, Mikey shut the door and turned to face the room.

''Woah'' He gasped in wonder.

The room looked like an old timey alchemist's workshop. There were shelves all over the walls filled with old books and vials of potions, there was an old table with dusty equipment on it.

Donnie looked over it in shock.

''What is this place?'' He asked. ''Why does the creep need it?''

''Hey!'' Mikey called, he was at the middle shelf closest to the door. ''I found a weird thing… it might be their shadow device''

The other three brothers joined him and inspected the metal object.

''It looks like you clip it onto a belt'' Leo nodded.

''It could be it'' Raph picked it up before handing it to Donnie, ''What do ya think Brainiac?''

Donnie looked it over before noticing two small buttons, he pressed the top one and gasped as shadow spilt out of the device and wrapped around him.

''DONNIE!'' They brothers yelped in fear for him but gasped when they saw their brother's form. It was like he was made of shadow.

''This is weird'' Donnie looked down at himself, ''And kinda cold'' He thought about floating and weirdly he started hovering in the air.

He thought about appearing next to the table.

His brothers gasped as he disappeared and reappeared next to the table.

''Dude'' Mkey grinned, ''How are you doing that?''

''Through thought'' Donnie replied as he disappeared and reappeared next to his brothers. He pressed the second button and returned back to himself again with the shadow back in the device.

''That was cool!'' Mikey cheered. Raph and Leo smiled as Donnie seemed to share Mikey's excitement.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a large shadowy figure stood in the doorway. The four turtles backed away further into the room until their shells hit the table.

''You shouldn't be here'' He boomed in a deep voice. ''Master can't stop me having fun with you now''

He edged towards them.

The four brothers had never felt more afraid and exposed, they had no way of defending themselves! They hugged each other and coward on the floor.

''This is it bros'' Mikey squeaked. Raph squeezed his baby brother tightly, Leo hugged the three brothers close to his chest and moved so his shell was facing the monster, this was his last attempt at shielding and protecting his brothers.

''NO!'' A familiar, Japanese accented voice yelled. They heard the sound of metal impaling flesh and cracking bone before hearing a dull thump.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey continued to cower against Leo but the eldest turtle looked round at the new threat just to discover there was no threat at all.

Just a cloaked figure standing over the shadow monster's dead body. Leo knew who he was.

''Father?''

* * *

**Daddy Splinter's here to save the day! Please Review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey readers! Another weekend means another chapter! I've actually finished writing this story, now it's just a matter of posting the rest of the chapters up! Hope you enjoy chapter 16! xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 16**

''_**Father?''**_

At the sound of their brother's relieved voice the three younger brothers peeked around him to see the same figure.

''M-My sons'' Splinter smiled and he flew towards them and hugged them. ''I thought I'd never see you again''

The turtles hugged him back.

Splinter let go and looked over them all.

''Did he hurt any of you?'' He asked worriedly, He saw Donnie bow his head.

''He didn't hurt us Sensei'' Leo motioned to himself, Mikey and Raph, ''But… Donnie…'' Leo looked over at Donnie.

''Donatello'' Splinter choked, He pulled said turtle into his arms and nearly crushed him in his desperate hug, ''my poor precious boy… Do not worry, you won't be here much longer''

Donnie nodded and gave his father a small smile.

''I'm sorry we worried you'' He said quietly.

''It is not your fault'' Splinter kissed Donnie's forehead gently before standing up, his children followed his lead. ''Come my sons, it is time to put an end to this.''

The turtles grinned.

Master Splinter pulled his Katana out of the beast's body and sheathed it before leading his sons out of the room and out of the dangerous corridor.

''How did you get up here Sensei?'' Leo asked curiously,

''I am a rat and a ninja'' Splinter chuckled. ''Old stone walls are practically ladders for me''

The turtles chuckled and smiled in relief. They were so happy their father was finally there to protect them, he had kept his promise.

Together they made their way through the corridors back to the dining room, they figured the creep would be there.

''Somebody needs to go in first and distract him'' Leo nodded, ''He won't be able to run if we get him by surprise''

But nobody wanted to go first and Splinter couldn't. Donatello looked at his brothers and sighed.

''I guess I'll do it'' He gulped. ''Just… Just kill him before he can touch me ok?''

''Promise'' The three turtles and rat whispered, they smiled at him weakly and he nodded.

He opened the door slightly and slipped in, he closed the door gently and frowned. Was the creep not here?

''Donatello!'' Donnie jumped as the man stood up from behind the table, Don frowned. ''What brings you here?''

Donnie walked towards him, he needed to get the man's back to the door.

''Um… why were you under the table?'' He questioned.

''There has been some bad smells coming from this room'' The man shrugged. ''Turns out there enough rotten food under that table to cure world hunger"

Donnie suppressed a gag and covered his mouth with one of his hands.

''How are you feeling now anyway?'' The man walked around the table to stand by Donnie's side.

''Um… better? I guess'' Donnie shuffled nervously and Hubert smiled.

''Good. Glad to hear it'' The man chuckled happily, his lover was finally better! ''Would you like something to eat? You missed lunch''

''I'm fine'' Donnie shrugged as he moved so the man would have to turn his back to the door in order to face him.

''Then you'll have to have a big dinner!'' the man did exactly what Donnie wanted him to do, Don tapped loudly on the table as a signal to his family.

He looked around nonchalantly but when he looked up he saw the man licking his lips and slowly shifting towards him.

''I really am glad you're better'' The man grinned seductively, He loomed over Donnie casting a shadow over the terrified turtle.

''U-uh'' Donnie stuttered as he backed away as much as he could, his shell hit the table and the man chuckled.

''Don't be nervous'' He shook his head lightly.

Donnie didn't know what to do, why wasn't his family helping him?

Outside the dining room some shadow monsters had appeared, Splinter was defending his family as the turtles tried to fight without weapons. Mikey opened the door enough to peek through without being noticed.

He closed it quietly and turned to his family.

''We need to hurry!'' He yelped quietly, ''the creepy dude has Donnie cornered!''

The others shot a fearful glance at the door but knew they had no way of helping Donnie until the monsters were stopped. They only hoped the man wouldn't touch the boy before they were ready.

Donnie gulped and realised his family weren't even in the room. He knew he'd have to take matters into his own hands, he glanced at the table as he felt the man's breath on his neck.

He saw a lit candle nearby and grabbed it.

''Now that your better… could I?... Steal a kiss?'' The man asked before going in for a kiss, before he could Donnie lifted the candle and pushed the flame against the man's cheek.

''AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!'' The man screamed as he stumbled back. Donnie dropped the candle and it rolled off to the side of the room where it lit a tapestry alight, all the tapestries lining the walls were soon ablaze as the man straightened up.

Donnie's eyes widened at the large burn mark on the man's face. That was going to scar!

''YOU DARE ATTACK ME!?'' The man screamed in a mad rage, he stormed forward and Donnie vaulted over the table. Running away only drove the mad man on. ''NOBODY ATTACKS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!''

Donnie coughed as he inhaled smoke, he could barely see the walls and doors of the room but he didn't miss seeing the man grab a large blade off of the table.

''IF YOU WON'T OBEY ME THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU BOY!'' The man yelled as he dashed towards the poor turtle, Donnie vaulted over the table once again and backed away as the man did the same.

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Donnie growled and jumped out the way as the man tried to slash him.

He dodged the man once again and the creep kicked the table over and pushed it against the back wall. Donnie grimaced at the layer of rotten food that had now been smeared over the floor, it was so furry it looked like an old dusty carpet!

''NO MORE!'' The man bellowed.

Donnie glared at the man as the smoke stung his eyes. He knew there was no more running.

Back outside the dining room the last monster had been slayed.

''Dudes…'' Mikey frowned as he smelled smoke. ''What's- HOLY CRAP!''

The other family members turned to see smoke billowing out from under the dining room door, they could feel the heat radiating out from under it.

They stepped closer to hear two voices.

''YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!'' The recognised the mad man's scream. ''HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND RUIN MY DINING ROOM!''

''I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING YOUR TOY!'' They heard Donnie shout back fiercely.

Donatello glared at the man, he knew the man was going to win. After all he was insane and had a sharp, deadly weapon while Donnie had… nothing. Well… he had 16 years of Ninjuitsu training under his belt but he doubted that would help when he was unarmed and in a small room that was full of smoke and on fire.

''ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!'' The man growled as he dashed towards Donnie, Donnie forward flipped over him and kicked him in the back before landing and facing his opponent.

The man snarled angrily and stormed towards Donnie again.

''You ungrateful bitch'' The man spat Donnie was about to dodge but the man grabbed him and slashed under his collar bone, if it had been higher and a little deeper it could have killed him. He kicked Donnie in the chest causing the already choking turtle to collapse to the floor, the smoke was really getting to him.

The smoke had now completely covered the room, Donnie could see nothing but the man standing over him with a knife directed at his heart.

''I did all this for you! Everything here was all for you!'' The man had tears running down his face. ''And this is the thanks I get? I've loved you from day one! How could you betray me?''

Donnie gulped as rage consumed his rapist.

''If I can't have you… THEN NOBODY WILL!'' He screamed as the knife flew down.

Suddenly the man froze and stuck his hand in his pocket before turning into shadow, Donnie flinched as he disappeared and a sword struck the place where he had been.

''He's gone!?'' Splinter gasped before choking on the smoke. ''How can this be?''

''Donnie?'' Leo called.

Donatello stood up at the sound of his family's worried voices, his throat felt too raw to talk so he headed towards where they came from.

As he walked forwards he saw their forms take shape through the smoke, he didn't stop until he could make them out clearly but they had their backs to him and were looking around hurriedly.

He coughed weakly and smiled as his family spun around to face him. They grinned and pulled him closer, he hugged them back before allowing them to drag him out of the smoky room.

They pulled him far down the corridor where the fire hadn't spread.

''Are you ok?'' They asked worriedly ''Did he do anything to you?''

Donnie swallowed thickly.

''Just cut my neck a little'' He said as he touched the wound. ''But you should see him''

''Why?'' Mikey asked with a sly grin. ''We hear you caused the fire?''

''Yeah by burning his face'' Donnie chuckled as Mikey whooped.

''Very well done Donatello'' Splinter nodded. ''But our battle is not done yet, he is still here somewhere and we must destroy him''

''Hai'' The four brothers nodded before grinning at each other.

''I sense him'' Splinter announced. ''Follow me''

He lead them away from the burning side of the castle, they needed to kill this creep. They could not afford for him to come back and torment their family again.

* * *

**I will try and post up the next chapter later today. Until then please leave a review! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not posting this last night... hopefully I'll remember to post a new chapter tonight... Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 17**

As they headed towards the lighter part of the castle Leo noticed his father looked troubled.

''Master Splinter? Is something wrong?'' Leo asked worriedly.

''Duh'' Raph growled angrily. ''Donnie's rapist is still loose and he nearly killed him because we were too slow''

Donnie coughed a little, he was still recovering from inhaling so much smoke. He could see that his family was enraged with the man, it was understandable.

But Donnie was afraid. He hated conflict and violence, he wasn't sure he could watch the people he loved kill a man who had went mad from loneliness.

He grimaced as he remembered the abuse he had received and felt angry at himself for not wanting him dead, he just hated destroying a life. He hoped his family wouldn't make him do it.

''How did he escape'' Splinter grumbled. ''I do not understand''

''He has a gadget thingy that turns him to shadow'' Mikey answered quickly, ''He's been using it to attack us''

''We have one too'' Leo nodded. ''We stole it before you came, show him Donnie''

Donnie didn't answer, the four family members looked round to see him walking with his head bowed. They could see he was deep in thought.

Mikey nudged his taller brother making Don's head shoot up.

''Hmm?'' He frowned.

''Show him the shadow thing we stole'' Mikey said, Donnie pulled the metal gadget off of his belt and held it up for his father to see.

''So you just press the buttons?'' Splinter questioned.

''You press the top button to activate it then you use thought to fly, hide, disappear and so on. You press the bottom button to deactivate it'' Donnie explained half-heartedly. ''It's really simple''

''I see'' Splinter nodded, ''I assume you'll be keeping it?''

Donnie looked down at the object in his hand, he wasn't sure. Usually he'd be all for keeping such a strange and interesting invention and taking it apart to learn how it worked, he knew he could make a load of them to keep him and his brothers safe.

But…

He really didn't feel like it. He didn't want to take it apart and he didn't want to make more. He'd seen the trouble it caused and while they wouldn't use it for the same reason it still felt wrong.

''I don't know'' He answered quietly.

His family looked at him in concern, their family genius didn't want to learn about a new invention? That was weird for him but Master Splinter seemed to understand.

''I think you should'' He smiled as he led his sons around a corner. ''While you may not feel like tinkering with it now you may want to once you're healed''

Donnie snapped to attention.

''Y-You think I'll heal?'' He asked hopefully. Master Splinter thought about this for a moment.

''In time… Maybe not completely but enough to accept what happened and be yourself'' Splinter nodded, his three other sons looked at his abused one. ''Nobody expects you to go back to being who you were before this happened as soon as we get home, we all know it will take time but until then we will all be patient with you and help you through it all''

Donnie smiled shyly.

''Thank you Sensei''

''Even the deepest scars can heal'' Splinter sighed. ''But you must try too, this isn't something only we can fix''

''I understand Father'' Donnie nodded,

''Before he can heal we gotta kick this guy's butt'' Raph interrupted loudly.

''Agreed'' They all nodded.

They soon arrived in front of the front door to find it wide open. There was a high wind blowing around the castle causing the door to bang continuously against the wall.

They edged closer to see the man standing on a lower down wall.

He was pale with red rimmed eyes, he trembled and sobbed while grinding his teeth. He was a frightening sight to see, he had officially lost it.

He stopped crying so suddenly it could have been fake had there not been tears on his cheeks, he looked up as the wind swept his hair around behind him.

He looked straight at Donnie as if he couldn't even see the other mutants. His face crumpled into a look of hopeless rage.

''You here to see what's left!?'' He screamed at Donnie but the wind made it sound quiet. ''You here to finish off the only being who ever loved you?''

Donnie said nothing, he was freaked out by the man's behaviour. He looked like something out of a horror movie!

He man turned fully to look up at his ex-lover, Donnie felt cold at the emptiness in his eyes.

The man turned to shadow and hovered in front of the door.

''All my life I have been alone'' He muttered brokenly, ''I was always shut out by my peers, everyone hated me… I thought you of all people would understand… A freak among freaks''

If Donnie wasn't so afraid we would have been offended.

''Just you wait boy… Your friends will shut you out the first chance they have'' The man came towards the mutants making them back away, the man tried to grab at Donnie but Splinter's katana appeared between them forming a barrier. ''Your family will leave you next… YOU WILL BE ALL ALONE WITH NOBODY TO LOVE YOU! YOU WILL BE LEFT TO WANDER THE EARTH WISHNG YOU WERE DEAD!''

The wind picked up even more that it billowed around the corridor.

''YOU WILL WONDER WHY YOU DIDN'T STAY WITH ME!'' The man slouched slightly. ''The only one who would understand your pain and torment…''

Donnie froze as the man looked straight into his face.

''Donatello'' He stuck out his hand. ''Join me… and you'll never be alone''

The hand was coming closer to him, the man's words echoed around his brain painfully.

Was the man telling the truth? Would that really happen to him?

''ENOUGH!'' The katana splitting the two apart shot up, cutting the shadowy hand off.

The man shot back and screamed in pained fury, he writhed as he gripped his stump before glaring at Donatello's father.

Donnie saw the man shudder and disappear out the door, up into the sky. His brothers and Sensei rushed to the door but Donnie sat on the floor panting.

That was too intense for him to handle… he was too sore and exhausted for all this. He wondered if this was how he was going to die… he wondered if the man was playing a game and trying to get Donnie to lose his mind. He had never felt so scared.

Now he feared the future. He hoped to god the man wasn't right, he wasn't that different… was he?

No… no he wasn't…

He was like Leo… maybe not…

But he and Raph… no… no they were like chalk and cheese.

Mikey? He must share something with at least one of his brothers!?

''Donnie?'' Donnie blinked at the gentle voice to see his legs and the floor, the back of his neck ached… how long had he been sitting here like this? He looked up to see his family looking down at him in concern.

He was suddenly very aware of his fast breathing and sweaty palms.

''You ok bro?'' Mikey pushed his face closer to Don's. Donnie looked into his little brothers eyes to see nothing but worry and pure unconditional love.

And at that moment those blue orbs told him everything.

He would never be alone. His family would never abandon him! After all, look at all that had happened!

After he was taken by the crazy guy his family had done nothing but try to save him, they wouldn't do that unless they truly cared for him. He knew they weren't about to leave him.

He gave Mikey a shaky smile and nodded.

''Y-Yeah… Just a little freaked out'' He chuckled breathlessly, Mikey smiled back.

''I get it'' He nodded, ''Ya really know how to attract the weirdos!''

Leo and Raph helped Donnie onto his feet.

''That was intense'' Raph patted Donnie on the shoulder. ''You barely freaked out''

Donnie raised an eyeridge, he had done nothing but freak out.

''What do you mean?'' He asked sceptically.

''I mean that guy was all up in your face and trying to freak you out and you did nothing!'' Raph grinned. ''You didn't bat an eyelid, you just looked him in the eye and refused to listen''

''That was pretty brave bro'' Leo smiled as he put an arm around Donnie. ''I can bet most people would be running for the hills if they were in your shoes''

Master Splinter stepped forward and placed a hand on his son's head.

''May I use the device?'' He asked gently, Donnie shakily handed it to his father and Splinter gently helped him sit back down against the wall. His four sons looked confused.

''Uh'' Mikey frowned but Splinter quickly answered.

''You boys have been through enough'' Their father nodded kindly. ''There is only one device, I will use it to chase after our enemy and destroy him. I want you three to stay here and take care of your brother, he could still go into shock''

The four turtles nodded and watched as their father turned into shadow and disappeared out the door.

Mikey sat next to Donnie and hugged his arm. Raph and Leo knelt either side of them.

''Don't you worry Don'' Leo nodded determinedly. ''Master Splinter's gonna kill that guy then we can all go home''

''Yeah'' Raph and Mikey nodded. Donnie stared out at the windblown countryside and hoped his father would be successful.

If he wasn't… Donnie squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to think about that.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18! Only two more left!**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 18**

Master Splinter soared up until he was above the castle, it was a strange sensation being above the ground like this.

He frowned as he search for the shadow man, he found him attempting to hide in the shade of the castle walls. He remembered Donatello told him he could disappear and reappear, he decided to put that to the test.

Hubert watched the shadow rat carefully, he was glad one of his lover's family members were away from his prey. He wasn't going to let his lover get away so easily, he would kill the rat, lock up the three other turtles and keep his lover locked in his room.

Suddenly the rat disappeared, he man strained his neck forward in confusion.

''Looking for someone?'' Came a voice from his right, he tried to turn but was stopped when a fist hit his jaw. He nearly fell out of the sky.

He flew away a little before turning to face his advisory.

''What do you want Rat?'' The man spat. ''This has nothing to do with you''

He recoiled slightly when the strange mutant pulled out his blade.

''It has everything to do with me'' Splinter snarled. ''Nobody abuses my son and lives.''

The man frowned in confusion. Son? That rat had a son that was a turtle… that made no sense.

''He is not your son!'' The man frowned, it then dawned on him that the mutant must have taken the four boys in. ''Not technically anyway''

Splinter disappeared and reappeared next to the man and tried to stab him only for the man to pull the same trick. He reappeared away from the rat.

''I am the creator of the device, do you really think you were only one who knew how to do that?'' He laughed nastily.

He formed a blade out of shadow and held it in front of himself.

''We will fight for my lover and the lives of the others'' The man cackled.

Both men sped towards each other. Their blades crashing together sending flecks of shadow soaring in the wind. They pushed against each other without losing eye contact, the man smirked.

Splinter felt the rage rise within him, this man had no remorse for what he did to his son. He didn't care that he may have damaged Donatello for life, all he cared about was winning so he could abuse his son again.

Splinter shook his head, he had to stay calm. He would not allow his anger to cloud his mind.

The blades slid down one another and the two men slashed at one another, neither were harmed. Splinter dodged as the man repeatedly struck at him. Master Splinter appeared behind Hubert and tried to push his sword through the man's back but he disappeared before he could.

They soared around the castle trying to kill one another before appearing before the door.

''Master Splinter!'' Splinter ignored his sons worried calls and continued to fight. The man seemed to find it hilarious.

The two men split for a moment to catch their breath.

''You wanna hear a joke?'' The man chuckled. Splinter frowned.

''WOAH!'' His three sons were pushed out the door by a shadow wall.

''GUYS! NO!'' Donnie yelped as he rushed towards the edge and looked down. Splinter didn't think. His children were in trouble, instantly he formed three shadow platforms under his sons as he zoomed towards them. They each landed softly and looked up at their father as they all floated up.

''Thanks Sensei'' Mikey shuddered. ''That coulda been messy''

''You boys shouldn't have been standing so close to the edge!'' The three turtles looked ashamed. Raphael looked up at his father and paled.

''Sensei!'' He yelled and pointed skyward. ''That creep's gone and Donnie's still in the castle!''

They zoomed up to find the door shut. Splinter tried to open it but it was no use.

''How will we get in?'' Leo stressed as he scanned the castle. ''There's no windows.''

''Then we will make a window'' Splinter nodded as he manipulated shadows to form a large battering ram. He slammed it against the wall causing the rock to crumble.

They floated in and landed on the stone floor to find the corridor was pitch black despite the large hole now in the wall.

''DONNIE?'' Mikey called.

''Guys?'' Donnie was still were they left him, he was soon by their side making them relax. ''Where's the creep?''

''You mean… he's not in here?'' Leo gasped. ''Then?''

Suddenly all the shadows evaporated to reveal the man running at them with a huge blade.

Master Splinter instantly reacted and swiped his katana where the man's stomach now was.

''Ah-… ahhhh…'' The man groaned as blood poured from his wound, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

Donnie stepped back timidly as the man looked at him.

Before the man could say anything Donnie's father and brothers stood between them.

''You've said enough'' Splinter snarled.

The man started laughing as tears streamed down his face.

''D-Donatello… you really think you'll be rid of me?'' The man chuckled loudly so his words would echo around the corridors. ''You'll never be able to get away…''

Donnie covered his ears and looked at his family's backs, he could see them tensing.

He shuddered with fear before realising what the man meant. There were shadows crawling along the walls towards him, he was going to be trapped here forever!

''Uh… guys'' Donnie squeaked as he backed away from the walls. His family looked round in shock.

A couple of tentacles made of shadow wrapped themselves around Donnie's lower legs, as Donnie tried to pull away another tentacle wrapped around his wrist. He yelped as he tried to free himself.

''STOP!'' Splinter commanded as Michelangelo ran to Donnie's side, his youngest son hopped from foot to foot in panic as he tried to find a way to help his brother.

Leo grabbed the shadow device and pulled it away from the man, he threw it on the ground and stamped on it but it didn't break.

The tentacles started pulling Donnie into the darkness, both he and Mikey were shouting at the others for help.

Raphael growled and jumped onto it causing it to crack, he jumped on it again and again until it was nothing but dust beneath his feet.

The shadows turned to dust and faded away as they hit the floor when the device broke and the man sobbed hysterically.

''Nice one Raph'' Leo smiled and patted Raphael's shoulder.

''I've wanted to do that since day one'' Raph smirked back.

''YOU MONSTERS!'' The man screamed as he glared up at them, they all felt the cold chill of fear hit them through his icy stare.

Mikey shuddered and clung onto Donnie who quickly hugged him back. Both younger turtles hid behind the older ones in horror as the man started spitting blood.

''YOU… YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!'' He screamed as blood poured down his chin. ''YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!''

Leo and Raph glared at him with pure hate as they shielded their little brothers protectively, Splinter shook his head in disgust at the man's behaviour.

''You violated my son and put my family through hell'' He growled. ''You are the true monster''

Splinter lifted his katana and thrust it down as the man rose to retaliate.

The blade went through the man's neck, down through his body and through his thighs until it pierced the ground. When the blade was released it stayed where it was, the man's body squirted blood like a fountain.

Master Splinter faced his eldest sons to see blood had splattered onto them. He hugged them before looking at his two youngest, they both had their eyes squeezed shut and were hanging onto each other tightly.

''My Sons'' Splinter turned the two away from the mess and knelt in front of them. ''It is ok, you can open your eyes''

Donnie and Mikey opened their eyes without letting go of one another.

They looked over their father first and then their older brothers.

''Are you guys ok?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''We're fine Mikey'' Leo smiled awkwardly, ''This… uh… This isn't our blood''

''I-Is he dead?'' Donnie asked timidly.

Leo, Raph and Splinter smiled.

''Yes my son'' Master Splinter reassured them, ''He is dead''

Donnie looked around a little for the body.

''Trust me bro'' Raph grimaced. ''Ya don't wanna see the body''

Mikey shuddered in Donnie's arms but smiled nonetheless.

''I need to see'' Donnie frowned. ''T-to make sure''

The others looked at one another before nodding. Leo took Mikey from Donnie and hugged him so he wouldn't see.

Master Splinter directed his son so he could get a clear view.

Donnie looked down at the broken body and felt his breath catch in his throat, he could feel bile but swallowed.

He edged a little closer, the man was definitely dead. He cringed and backed away until he was among his family again.

''He's dead'' Donnie shuddered.

The little family wandered away from the body so Mikey could be free from seeing it. They stopped again feeling exhausted. Mikey instantly threw himself onto Donnie.

''He's gone bro!'' He cried happily. ''You're gonna be ok now! He's not gonna hurt you anymore''

Donnie smiled at his little brother's glee.

''I know'' He chuckled breathlessly.

''Hey'' Leo frowned. ''You ok?''

''I will be'' Donnie nodded. ''I just… I just can't believe it's finally over''

''Well believe it'' Raph nodded firmly.

''Come my sons, let us go home'' Splinter nodded before taking his sons to the broken corridor.

''How will we get down?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

Master Splinter merely smiled and held up the shadow device, he created a ladder out of shadow and the four mutants clambered down and onto the grass.

Splinter deactivated the smoke and handed the gizmo to Donnie.

Donatello smiled at his father before putting the device onto his belt.

He and his family started walking away but Donnie stopped, he looked round at the impressive castle and gasped. It was swaying in the wind and bricks were falling down.

He watched as the entire castle crumbled to the ground, he stood stock still in shock of what had just happened.

''It really is over'' He breathed as he stared at the heap, his heart felt lighter and he couldn't help but grin. ''I'm free… he's not coming back!''

He looked round to see his family waiting for him they grinned when they saw his smile.

''C'mon slowpoke!'' Leo called as Mikey and Raph high-threed.

Donnie ran over to them and nodded.

''Let's go home''.

* * *

**Not the end yet! Two more chapters to go! Please Review x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 19, I'll post the final chapter tomorrow! enjoy x**

* * *

**Creep **

**Chapter 19**

It was a long journey but the family had finally arrived back home. As soon as they entered their sewer home the four turtles collapsed on the padded benches together. Master Splinter smiled, happy to have his children home in one piece, and went into the kitchen to make them all some tea.

''I'm gonna go for a shower'' Donnie yawned as he stood up, he walked straight to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. He scrubbed at his skin with as much soap as possible but no matter what he did he couldn't feel clean.

Not when large bruises covered his thighs, not when his lower area hurt so much and not when he could remember the feel of the man's grimy skin on his.

Back outside Splinter handed a cup of tea to each of his sons.

''Where is Donatello?'' He asked.

''He's in the shower'' Mikey replied as he looked into his tea.

''That is to be expected'' Master Splinter nodded. ''He'll be spending a lot of his time in there for a while''

He saw his sons looked confused and decided to elaborate.

''Victims of rape tend to clean themselves a lot after what happened, they keep washing because they can't feel clean'' Splinter saw his son's looking sad. ''Do not worry my sons, your brother is strong. He will recover''

Nobody said anything.

In the bathroom Donnie was breathing heavily, he was remembering everything that had happened in the past few days. He felt sick to his stomach as he remembered the first time he was raped… the degrading costume… the man forcing him to give him a blowjob.

He shuddered and let out a quiet whimper.

He tried to rid himself of the horrible memories but nothing worked, it had all been so horrible!

He turned off the shower and towelled himself dry.

The thought of the man putting his penis in his mouth made Don want to clean his mouth. He went straight to the sink and washed his mouth out with water, he picked up his toothbrush and spread toothpaste onto the bristles before brushing his teeth furiously.

He practically scraped at his gums and teeth. He nearly gagged at the thought of how many germs had been on that man's genitals… he hadn't been able to clean out his mouth while he was still there!

He spat and grimaced when he saw blood… he must have been brushing harder than he thought. It would heal though.

He cleaned his brush and poured some mouthwash into his mouth, he washed it about as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He looked tired and malnourished. He was pale with huge bags under his eyes… his eyes themselves were still wide and glassy with fear.

He looked clean but he knew he wasn't.

He spat out the mouthwash and took a few deep, calming breaths. He wanted to get back into the shower again, he wanted to wash some more but he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

He left the bathroom to find his family waiting for him with cups of tea, he joined them and picked up his own cup.

''Did your shower make you feel better?'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''A little'' Donnie replied nervously. ''I still feel gross though''

He saw his brothers had sad expressions while his father looked understanding.

''Do not worry Donatello'' Splinter smiled gently. ''You will feel better''

''I know'' Donnie gave him a small smile before sipping his tea.

The five mutants were quiet for a moment but the silence was not uncomfortable. It was a safe silence, all five mutants were happy and relieved to be amongst each other in their own home. Nobody had died, nobody was grievously injured or likely to be anytime soon.

Their family was a little damaged, yes… but they would most definitely heal.

''Boys'' Master Splinter caught their attention. ''You took some of our blankets and pillows, where are they now?''

The four turtles froze and stared at one another.

''You guys didn't bring them here when you were looking for me?'' Donnie frowned, the other three blushed.

''We were a little preoccupied'' Raph muttered.

''Heh'' Mikey chuckled awkwardly, ''If we left them on the rooftop they are long gone!''

''What makes you think that?'' Leo asked in confusion.

''Hello! It's windy season! You really think they aren't gonna be swept away by the wind?'' Mikey smirked before frowning. ''I guess they might still be there''

''We will need to go up and find out'' Splinter nodded. ''These things are hard to come by and we can't afford to lose the ones we have''

The four boys tensed up.

''D-Do we really have to go up now?'' Leo coughed to try and hide the tremors in his voice. Master Splinter could see his sons were afraid to return topside, he needed those blankets and the sooner his sons went up the sooner they would realise there is nothing to fear anymore.

But he was an understanding man and he was sure if the blankets were still there then that wouldn't change in a few days time.

''No. You boys do not have to go topside now'' Splinter reassured them gently. ''But you will need to go up eventually… for your own sakes''

They nodded and finished their tea.

''I want all of you to go to bed now'' Splinter announced as he collected the tea cups. ''You boys look like you've barely slept.''

The brothers nodded and were soon dragging themselves off to bed like zombies while their father cleaned up.

* * *

Donnie gulped as he looked at the familiar rooftop. His brothers were scattered around him looking into the alleys for the missing blankets.

He felt uneasy, something was watching them.

''They aren't here'' Leo sighed as he and the others joined Donnie on the roof.

''Sensei's gonna kill us'' Mikey groaned, ''It's so your fault Raph''

''How is it my fault!?'' Raph snapped looking at his little brother.

''I dunno'' Mikey shrugged lazily, ''But that's what I'm gonna tell Master Splinter''

Raph growled and lifted his fist to punch the youngest turtle but suddenly everything went dark.

''What's going on?'' Mikey squeaked.

Donnie watched the shadows swirling around them, he knew what was going to happen and he was terrified. He could feel hit heart hammering against his chest, his breathing was coming out in short gasps.

''No'' He shook his head and backed away. ''No no no… Please no… he can't be back…. He can't be''

Leo, Raph and Mikey were trying to calm him down but he could barely hear them, their voices were muffled by his heightening fear.

''HELP!'' Leo yelled as he disappeared into the shadows.

''LEO!'' Raph screamed as he ran about looking for his brother, he soon disappeared too. Donnie fell to his knees, and covered his ears with his hands. He rocked backwards and forwards as Mikey vanished too.

''YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME?'' A familiar voice called from above, Donnie looked up to where the shadows were thinner to see a pure black figure. ''YOU ARE MY PET! YOU BELONG TO ME!''

''No… NO!'' Donnie cried as hot tears poured from his wide eyes. ''YOU DIED! YOU DIED!''

''I AM NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T KILL ME DONATELLO.'' The man cackled. ''YOU CAN NEVER BE FREE FROM ME!''

''M-My brothers'' Donnie whimpered.

''DEAD'' The man grinned. ''I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TAKING MY THINGS''

Donnie sobbed as the man came closer, the shadows closed around him. He had hoped the man was dead! Why wasn't he dead?

He had no way of escaping him this time. He was doomed to belong to this horrific human!

* * *

Donnie woke with a bloodcurdling scream and shot up out of bed, he fell to the floor in a tangle of blankets. He panicked when all he could see was darkness, he leapt back onto the bed and fumbled about on his nightstand for the switch to his lamp.

Before he could find it he heard his door open and his bedroom light was switched on. His head snapped round to face the door to see his three brothers standing in the doorway, they were panting and pale.

''What happened?'' Mikey asked as he looked around wildly. Donnie calmed slightly and sat back against the cool wall and took deep breaths.

Leo and Raph seemed to understand and came over to sit on either side of him.

''Bad dream huh?'' Leo sighed as he rubbed Donnie's arm. Don nodded silently.

Mikey wandered over and sat on the bed in front of Donnie, he looked into Donnie's eyes worriedly.

''You scared the life outta us'' Raph smirked half-heartedly. ''I thought he had risen from the dead or something and tried to take ya''

''What happened in your dream?'' Mikey asked ignoring Raph, he knew it made him feel better when he talked to someone.

Donnie looked at each of his brothers to see they were listening, he sighed.

He told them everything that had happened even once he woke up, he kept his head bowed and his voice quiet throughout the recollection. Once he had finished he stayed silent and kept his eyes down in shame.

''Sounds scary'' Mikey mumbled. ''No wonder you screamed''

Donnie looked up at Mikey in slight surprise.

''You don't think it's stupid?'' Donnie asked in a small voice.

''It's not stupid to be afraid of your rapist Donnie'' Leo said firmly. ''There is no shame in being afraid. I think we all expected you to have a nightmare… after all you've been through it's no surprise''

''It's not like any of us were havin' sweet dreams'' Raph shrugged. ''And we didn't even get attacked the way you did''

Donnie smiled at his brothers.

''Thanks… for coming''

''You scream like that we're hardly gonna go back to sleep'' Leo chuckled and nudged Donnie gently.

''You need to sleep Don'' Raph frowned, Donnie looked up at him.

''I don't want to'' He said. Raph winced at how childlike he sounded. ''I'll dream about him again''

''No ya won't!'' Mikey chirped. ''Coz Leo, Raphie and I are gonna sleep in here with you!''

Donnie smiled at Mikey before looking at his two eldest brother hopefully.

''Yeah ok'' Leo nodded. Raph nodded too.

The four brothers snuggled under the cover together and fell fast asleep. They knew they'd have to go topside soon but they were all a little afraid.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter guys! Thank you so much for your support, I'm weirdly proud of this story and I'm so happy you all liked it! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Creep**

**Chapter 20**

It had been just less than a week since the turtles came home and they knew they couldn't put it off any longer.

They had to go topside to clean up their old campsite.

They had told Master Splinter that they could handle it by themselves like the big boys that they are! They were wrong.

As soon as they had left the sewers they felt uneasy and afraid, Donatello had flashbacks to his nightmare.

''Come on guys'' Leo whispered, ''We can do this… it's no big deal''

They climbed onto the rooftops as soon as possible and started running.

As they ran Donatello thought back to what he had seen in the purple room, the picture frame with him in it from his first topside run. He didn't understand how none of them knew he had been following them. On the rooftop before all the madness started he had sensed him, felt him watching him. Why was that the first time if the guy had been watching them for so long? Had the man wanted Donnie to sense him?

Had the guy finally been ready to attack?

Donnie was frustrated that he would never know the answers to his questions.

Then he had a frightening thought.

If the man had really been ready for them and had set up the castle for them then had he been prepared to die? The man must know that he and his family were a force to be reckoned with so he must have known he would have to fight them at some point. Did he know they would win?

Did he prepare something in case he lost?

Or was he giving the guy too much credit?

What if he wasn't the only one who had been watching them? Maybe a bunch of guys were involved and he was just the one who decided to try first?

Were they being watched right now?

Donnie stopped in his tracks and looked around himself, he could feel the familiar chill of fear in his stomach. He was sure nobody was watching.

Actually… he felt kind of alone.

He looked back round to see his brothers hadn't noticed him stopping, he felt exposed and vulnerable.

''Uh oh… guys?'' He called quietly but knew his brothers wouldn't be playing tricks on him. He gulped and continued running.

He jumped a few more rooftops before seeing his brothers but they hadn't stopped at the campsite. Why had they stopped? Was somebody really following them again?

He felt panic flutter in his heart but he continued running until he landed next to his brothers.

When his feet hit the roof the three other turtles leapt around to face him looking scared, they immediately relaxed seeing him.

''What's up?'' Donnie asked in concern.

''What's up? What's up!?'' Raph growled as he stormed up to Donnie. ''what were you doing!? We look round and you're freakin' gone? We thought you'd been grabbed!''

''Yeah!'' Mikey frowned.

''Don't do that to us bro'' Leo put an arm around Donnie. ''Too soon''

''I know. I'm sorry… I thought you guys had stopped too'' Donnie replied sheepishly.

''Why'd ya stop?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''I needed to check'' Donnie sighed. ''I needed to reassure myself that we weren't being followed.''

The brothers nodded in understanding.

''Let's keep moving'' Leo nodded as he pushed Raph out of Donnie's face. ''The faster we do this the quicker we get home''

They all nodded and followed Leo, Donnie noticed Raph was staying close to him. As they ran Donnie couldn't help but think back to the man.

'Freak among freaks' Is what he had called Don. He had told him he was alone and that eventually everyone that he loved would shut him out.

But in the past week he had been anything but alone, his brothers hadn't left his side except for when he went to the bathroom and even then they weren't far away. Would the man's words come true? And if so would he really go insane like the man had?

No… he would never go THAT crazy.

He worried that the man was right, that he would end up truly alone just because he was different.

He had voiced these worries to his family before but they had told him that if he kept thinking about it then he'd never heal, all he wanted was some comfort. He wanted to be reassured that it would never happen.

He should know it would never happen, they were all so close to one another. Times like these showed that more than ever.

''Sure doing a lot of thinking there Donnie'' Raph's voice broke Donnie out of his thoughts. ''Wanna share?''

Donnie looked at Raph, maybe this was the reassurance he was needing?

''Yeah… I just can't stop thinking about what the guy said'' Donnie sighed. ''I mean… he said I was a freak among freaks… that I would end up alone some day''

''Donnie, you're not stupid enough to believe him are ya?'' Raph scoffed. ''He was a whackbag man! You're our brother, you'll never be alone''

Donnie smiled.

''And freak among freaks! Who does that guys think he is?'' Raph grumbled.

''May wanna change that to past tense bro'' Donnie smirked. ''He's not here to think that anymore''

''You're damn right he ain't'' Raph grinned. ''Don't worry Donnie. Everything's gonna be ok''

''Thanks Raph'' Donnie grinned back.

''Not that I had to tell ya that'' Raph said as they all stopped on their campsite rooftop.

''Hey! Everything's still here!'' Mikey cheered as he and Leo started collecting their things. Raph turned to Donnie with a smug look.

''Told ya'' He nodded. ''Everything's brightening up already''

''Help us then!'' Leo complained. ''You're not supposed to just watch''

''Yes oh fearless leader'' Raphael saluted jokingly and started to help, Donnie joined in too.

Soon enough they had packed everything up.

''Let's go home'' Mikey shuddered. ''I don't think I'm ready to be spending too much time up here yet''

The four brothers turned to go home but were distracted when the tip of the sun caught their eye. A new day was beginning and there was no man watching them this time.

''Wow'' Leo breathed.

''It's so much better when there's no creepy guy after us'' Mikey said happily as he watched the sky change colour.

''You said it bro'' Raph laughed, he looked over at Donnie who was smiling contently. ''You said it''

They watched the sun for a little while as their fears and troubles trickled way in the light of the morning sun, they had successfully went topside for the first time since they met the man and now they were free to do whatever they want.

After a little while they headed home knowing their Father would be worrying about them but this run was filled with jokes and chatter rather than dark thoughts.

Everything was going back to normal slowly and the brothers couldn't be more relieved.

* * *

**Again thank you! Please leave a Review! x**


End file.
